The Adventures of the Scarlet Vixen and Styx
by Cwarnic93
Summary: Sequel to "Amazon." It's been two years since Amazon has been in a coma, and now she's awake and sporting a new attire. Living a new life with Frankie. Lash/OC. Rated M for language and violence.
1. A New Life

How had life become so dull within two years? Gwen, Rain, Penny, Speed and _Lash_ were still locked up. Will and the 'gang' were considered heroes amongst a school of hero wannabes. Ralph, he graduated from high school, and got a job working on special cases with the police. No one wants to think about how boring life is after they've graduated, but they have to face reality eventually.

So take in the scene; a certain Ralph Jones standing behind a tall desk, stacking and filing papers for the officers who were too lazy to do their own jobs. There was a faint sound of a stamp hitting the paper, and heels clicking across the linoleum flooring. Small conversations between coworkers strewn across the room. Everyone was going amongst their own business, not a care in the world, seeing as the Commander and Jet-stream do all the real work for the community. Ralph on the other hand, knew the truth… There was someone that the dynamic duo could not catch. Something that the town knew nothing about. Someone who was working underground, getting ready to attack.

The sound of a distant giggling was heard, making Ralph drop the papers onto the desk. The glass door blew open, glass shattering everywhere, blood smearing across the floor. Many of his coworkers starting screaming and running for cover. He placed his hand over the keys that were hooked onto his belt loop. The giggling became louder until a figure came into view. Her hair was a dark brown, slicked back on the sides with a miniature Mohawk at the top. Her mask was simply a piece of black cloth pulled over her eyes and tied behind her head. Her suit was a pair of black stilettos, white leather pants and a black midriff top. She held a bazooka in her hands, popping her bubble gum as she smirked. She blew a kiss at the dead guard lying on the floor.

"What do you want?" One of the officers shouted from behind his cubicle. She let out a laugh and smiled at him.

"Me? I want nothing. It's my partner who is the mastermind behind all of this." Ralph knew who it was the minute she spoke. He shook his head and walked up to her, laughing as he went.

"Who are you?" A female officer asked this time. She started to shiver as the woman's glare went towards her.

"My name… well let's see here. I could tell you, but then I'd probably have to kill you." As she saw Ralph approach she giggled in delight. "Ralphie! I haven't seen you since you took this job! How's life been?"

"You leave, and then expect everything to be all fine and dandy? You kill people! Do you understand what you're doing?" He asked, his voice being more mature then what it was in high school.

"I do understand. I'm not that same person anymore, got it? I stopped being that person two years ago, when _she _turned her back on our friend. I'm not letting it go. Ever since that day, the person I once was has been dead. I'm now Styx; call me nothing else but that." She hissed back at him.

"Who do you work for?" Another person shouted from the crowd. She sighed and lolled the bazooka in her hands.

"Will you quit asking questions? I'm trying to have a reunion over here!" She sighed and leaned the weapon on her should. "I work for-"

"She works for me!" Shouted a raspy female voice from the doorway to the chief's office. She walked out of the office with a file in her hands, blood smeared on both the file and her black-gloved hand. She looked up from the file, and a flicker of happiness appeared in her eyes when she saw Ralph. Her long bright red hair reached mid-back and covered the left side of her face. Her mask wasn't like Styx's, hers was rubber and stuck to her face, over her eyes; it was purple with red around the eyes, it appeared like a masquerade mask. Her boots went above her calf and had a three inch heel. She wore black leather pants that were skin-tight and a matching black leather corset.

"And who would you be?" Her jaw clenched and clicked, her hand loosening and dropping the file onto the desk.

"My name is the Scarlet Vixen. Even if you were to tell me who you were, I wouldn't care. Now before anyone else gets hurt, can any of you nimrods tell me where your… _special prisoners_ are located?" She lifted the piece of hair covering her eyes and stared at Ralph. "How about you? Why don't you take us there?" She smirked as he started to lead them towards the metal door.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered as they walked down the hallway, he knew exactly where she wanted to go. She let out a laugh.

"She tried to kill me. Being a hero is no where near worth the price of death, at least when you're the villainess all you get is being sent off to prison. You know very well why the hell I'm here right now." She replied, biting her lip. "It's been two years, Ralph. How have you been?" Her voice this time was sincere.

"Fine." He replied bitterly. As he unlocked the gate she put her gloved hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as they walked inside of the gate.

"You're not allowed back here." Said one of the two guards standing in front of the cell. The villainess pulled out two blades and threw them at the same time, both landing in each of the guards' throats. She walked up towards the cell, kicking one of the corpses out of the way of the door.

"Keys!" She demanded as Ralph threw them to her. She unlocked the gate and smirked at the cell mates. "Look here, Styx. Our _villains _are all locked up. You two, stripes and speedy, get your asses up. You're coming with us." When the two stood up and looked at her, both of their mouths suddenly dropped.

"No, no no no! How? You weren't like this!" Lash stated as he touched her face. She gripped his hand and glared at him, lip twitching.

"Almost dying makes a person change." She dropped his hand and pulled them out of the cell; throwing the dead guards inside and locking it back up.

"Amazon…" She flinched at the name.

"I'm not that person anymore." She whispered before walking away, heels clicking as she went.


	2. No Porn

The minute we got to the Camaro, all hell had broken loose; the cops from the building were running everywhere trying to find us. Frankie threw the bazooka into the trunk and forced the two into the back.

"We'll keep in touch," I whispered to Ralph before hugging him and jumping into the driver's seat.

"Amazon, where are we going?" I rolled my eyes and kept my attention on the road. Lash asked again, to which I once again didn't reply.

"She's not going to answer you," Frankie stated while staring out the window.

"Then why did you break us out?" Speed asked, looking to her for the answer.

"You have some things that we find… valuable, in some ways," I replied, not taking my eyes off of the road.

"So you'll answer to him, but not me," Lash said, glaring at me through the rear-view mirror. I let out a laugh and scowled at him.

"He didn't lie to me."

"Amazon, how many-"

"Don't call me that!" The car swerved and my knuckles tightened, turning white. The entire car went silent, no one knowing what to say.

"Then what do we call you?" Speed asking, biting his lip.

"I'm Styx," Frankie started, "and she's-"

"Scarlet Vixen, use the whole name or shorten it if you'd like. But when I'm dressed like this, that's all that you will call me. You can use that _other _name when I'm not in costume. Got it?"

"Fine… but as I was saying, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm sorry; Gwen thought it would work better with the plan."

"You saw how well that had worked out." I got tired of listening to him speak so I put in a CD, sliding my gloves off as I did so. I changed it to track 3, _Jessie_ by The Bigger Lights. "Styx, police are behind us, a tunnel is coming up. You know what to do?"

"Rightie-o." When we entered the tunnel, Frankie pressed a button making all of the lights go off and I sped up, passing multiple cars as I went. At the end of the tunnel we had already lost them, so I hit autopilot and took off my mask. I took off my boots and sat them behind my seat.

"Hand me that bag." I directed towards the bag underneath of Speed's feet. I pulled my hair back in a low pony tail and grabbed the bag from his hands. "Thanks. Now we're about to change, so if you look… you'll wake up without a certain part of your anatomy." The two closed their eyes and I smirked at Frankie and shook my head. I unbuttoned the back of my corset and put on a t-shirt then proceeded to take my pants off. A very hard task. When I was pulling them down I hit the lever and fell back onto Lash's lap behind me. "Damn it." I continued to take them off and put on a pair of jean shorts. I shoved all of my clothes into the bag and put on a pair of black ankle converse. When Frankie was done we put our masks into the bag and handed it back to Speed. I pulled the seat back up and took the car off autopilot.

"So where are we going Scarlet?" I smiled at Speed.

"You can call me Amazon now; when the mask goes on I'm more violent, so I don't like being called that. But we're going to our house. Words of advice. Don't piss off James or Gabe."

"Who?"

"They live with us, just… don't get either of them mad. You'll regret it."

"How are you under the radar with all of this stuff?" Lash asked, rubbing his thigh where the seat hit.

"Grams." Frankie and I replied at the same time. I turned the car onto the familiar dirt road; around two miles later we reached the secluded mansion.

"You live in a mansion?" Speed asked while his jaw dropped.

"Most definitely." Frankie replied, winking at me. "It was a gift from Tabby."

"That was the best seventeenth birthday present I could ever think of." I added, smirking when I stepped out of the car. Frankie carried the bag while I carried our shoes inside. Lash and Speed following closely behind us.

"They're home, Gabe." James greeted us at the door, his thick ring gleaming in the light. "They brought guests too." He added, noticing the guys behind us. His blue eyes had a devious glint to them.

"What have you been doing?" I asked, dropping the shoes as I did so. He only smirked more and cocked an eyebrow. "If I find anymore porn on our main computers I'm throwing your ass out." He let out a laugh and I narrowed my eyes. "I'm being dead serious."

"No, no porn. I'm clean, kind of." Gabe walked into the room and I smiled.

"I missed you, Scar." He hugged me and kissed my cheek, making my heart flutter a bit. He had that effect on me. What? It's been two years since Lash has been gone; I'm allowed to have a school-girl crush.

"Missed you too, Gabe. Now these are our guests, Lash and Speed. Treat them… fairly." I walked off towards the kitchen, Frankie following closely behind.

"So who are they?" Lash asked, glaring at Gabe when they walked into the kitchen behind Frankie.

"James is our intelligence, our… perverted intelligence. Gabe is an expert on hand-to-hand combat and weapons; he taught me everything I know."

"You make me sound like some kind of god."

"Maybe you are." Frankie whispered so only I could hear her.

"James is 26, Gabe is 22." I answered before they could even ask how old they were.

"So you're living with older men." Lash glared at Gabe again, making me give him a stern look.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm eighteen and legal. I could live with someone in their thirties if I wanted to; which isn't exactly that far for James, here."

"I still have four more years left."

"He's in denial." I whispered to Frankie.

"Amazon… why didn't you use your powers at the police station?" Lash asked, making the room go silent.

"While I was in the coma, I lost my abilities. Well, weather controlling abilities, at least. I still have my super strength, healing ability, and get this… I gained grams' telekinetic powers the night of homecoming."

"Oh." Lash looked down.

"I don't want to use them sometimes, you know?"

"No, I don't. I love my powers." He stretched his arm out and wrapped it around me. James and Gabe both glared at him. The room's temperature dropped and Lash's arms froze and retracted from me. "What the hell?"

"Don't touch her." Gabe growled, before James threatened Lash with a knife.

"Did I neglect to mention that Gabe has freezing powers?" I butted in and took the knife from James. "No killing guests unless you have my or Frankie's permission."

"So why are they here?" Speed asked, attempting to help his friend move.

"Because we needed some hot guys around. Two girls living here together could cause lesbian tendencies or make us go crazy and kill each other; we needed testosterone in the house." Frankie replied with a straight face. James, Gabe and I all laughed.

"I found James at a coffee shop; we needed someone who has the power of intelligence. Gabe was street racing on motorbikes and almost died one night, I was still in the hospital when he was there. A year ago I called him and asked if he wanted to help us out."

"To which I said yes." Gabe added, winking at me.

"So if you were all set up a year ago, why did you wait until now to get us out?" Lash asked, trying to warm himself.

"We needed to get someone who worked inside of the police station." As if right on cue, Ralph walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Which is exactly what they got."

"So you were in on it?" Speed asked, sitting down beside him.

"The entire time; we decided to keep the act up so I could continue to work there and get all of the inside information,"

"Smart."

"Completely." James added, walking out of the kitchen. "Back to the computers we go."

"No porn!" I shouted towards him.

"I'll try to contain myself."

"You better succeed with that!"

* * *

**Chapter two. :D**

**Whaddya think?**

**I am truly grateful to everyone who has read Amazon and started reading this, added the stories to their favorite stories list and me to their favorite authors. :D**

**Review thanks to: SailorBoo, Trickster707, Shannon012495 (for Amazon)  
**

**I figured that I would add in Gabe and James, because well... we needed more hot guys. :D**

**James is supposed to look like Ian Somerhalder (God, he's gorgeous)**

**Gabe is supposed to look like Jake Gyllenhaal (Equally, if not more, hot)**

**Hope you liked it, Please Review. : )**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


	3. I Bet You Didn't Know

"How many times do I have to tell you? Do not doubt yourself!" Training Speed was a big task; I hope that I wasn't this bad with Gabe. "One more time, then we're going to switch." Speed spun around me and rammed into my side, resulting in me sliding across the floor.

"Shit! Amazon, I'm sorry!" He rushed over and helped me up. I brushed myself off and smiled at him.

"Healing ability; it's fine." I put my arm around his shoulders and nudged him with my hip. "You got me down, that's good. Tomorrow we'll work on control."

"Can I take a break?"

"If Gabe allows you to before his lesson… Go get a drink, Speed, Gabe will let you." Lash walked into the training room when Speed walked out. I took a sip from the water bottle and sat it back on the ground. I laughed when I saw Lash's legs frozen to a bluish color. "What did you do to get him mad?" Lash's eyes narrowed at me.

"He was still mad about me touching you," he sighed then shivered. "I don't get it, are you two an item?" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"No, we're just really good friends… not to mention that he's as protective over me as a nerd with their butterfly collection." My voice sounded almost bitter about it.

"That's how we got started." I felt my mind blank as I threw Lash against the wall. "What the hell was that?"

"Lesson number one, expect the unexpected." I smirked and continued on. "Lesson two, don't tend to your wounds, pay attention to your opponent's actions."

"Why aren't you going easy on me?"

"The heroes won't go easy on you in battle, so why should I when I'm training you?" Lash shrugged and stood up. He stretched his arms up to the bar hanging above me, yanking it down and pulling some of the ceiling tile with it, and catching me off guard. I fell underneath of all the rubble, a piece of metal stabbed into my side.

"Fuck!" Lash started pulling the things off of me, as I held the metal. "Are you alright?"

"How many times must I say this," I sighed and winced as I pulled the metal out of my side swiftly. "I have a healing ability. Whatever you do to me, it won't kill me. I'm like Wolverine, without the adamantium and claws."

"Why not Deadpool?"

"Lash!"

"Got it."

"You better; because if I hear the words 'I'm sorry' again when you or Speed hurt me, one of you will die a gruesome and brutal, bloody death."

After an hour of training Lash, there was still no improvement whatsoever. I now had him up against the wall, a foot off of the ground, by his throat. He was clueless on how to get out of the position.

"Lash, use your powers!" He looked at me again and I loosened my grip on his throat a little then tightened it again. He got the idea and stretched out his neck, escaping my death grip and flipped behind me. I felt my body twist around in time to see Lash throw me up against the wall. His lips were an inch from mine and I could feel his breath hit my face.

"Scar-litto!" James's voice shouted over the speaker.

"What is it, James?" I asked, watching as Lash pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards the other side of the room.

"We need both you and stretchy one in the conference room, right away."

"Gotcha." I wiped my face with the towel sitting beside my water bottle. "C'mon Lash, let's head over." I headed out of the room, Lash following closely behind me. I sat down at the end of the conference table and tightened my pony tail that had started to become loose. James sat a file in front of me and I opened it to see a picture of my alter ego. "How did they get pictures of me?"

"I'm a genius, and yet I can't even figure that out." I turned the picture over only to find another of me. "No one knew about you yesterday, and now… because of this morning, you're all over the news." James pressed a button and the walls slid back to reveal a flat screen TV.

"_This morning a new name came into the world of villainy, the Scarlet Vixen. Don't let her stripper attire fool you. She and her accomplice, Styx, had attacked the local police station, killing three and wounding the chief severely. If anyone knows her whereabouts report to the Mayor immediately so he can warn some of the local superhero authorities. I'm Harley Steel and this-" _I felt my jaw drop and muted the television.

"So you're known now." I glared at James and threw the file against the wall. I stood up and started pacing. "What's her problem?" Frankie scoffed and shook her head.

"You obviously know nothing about women." I growled and looked at Frankie.

"I say that we kill her."

"What did she do that was so bad?" Speed asked, adjusting his hat.

"She basically just called her a prostitute." Gabe stated and gave me a look as if to apologize for saying it aloud, I nodded at him signaling that it was alright.

"You're starting to seem like a sociopath again." I glared at James and shook my head.

"Wait, what?" Lash stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"When I first started this whole… life, I went on a killing spree. I wasn't able to control myself. I only killed rapists and members of the mafia though, so nothing _that_ bad."

"They'll take you to the chair for that."

"No they won't."

"Amazon, they sent me to jail for going along with a plan to turn superheroes into babies; they'll do worse for killing."

"Grams is very good at getting people out of certain situations."

"I already knew that."

"So what makes you think that she would allow her only granddaughter to go to the chair?"

"I don't know."

"Then say nothing when you know nothing, or you'll have a pen sticking out of your jugular and never say anything again." Gabe smirked when I said this.

"Can I get you that pen?"

"If you insist."

"I've about had enough of you!" Lash shouted towards Gabe, making my head snap towards him.

"Say that to him again and you're going back to jail, got it douche bag?" I could feel my eye twitch as I got angrier. "You are a guest in **our **home; if you want to leave, go right ahead. But if you treat him like that, I'm going to kick your ass." Lash sank back into his seat and I huffed and walked out of the room and headed up the stairs, towards the direction of my bedroom. "Who the fuck does he think he is? Speaking to Gabe like that, when all he did was freeze him a few times. Asshole." There was a knock on my door and I threw a shoe at the door. Frankie slid inside and sat beside me on the couch.

"I think that it's time to talk about something." I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on between you and a certain male?"

"Lash? Nothing's going on with us. When we were training he got a little grabby, but that's it."

"Not Lash," she paused, "Gabe." I felt my eyes go wide as I heard his name; I gulped and started to stutter. "I understand that you have a crush on him."

"K-kind of." I closed my eyes knowing what she was going to say.

"Amazon…" She rarely used my first name. "I know that something happened between the two of you, I just don't know what." I could feel my cheeks turn red and I looked away from her.

"Well… I- kind of… err."

"You didn't!"

"It happened awhile ago!"

"That doesn't mean that it didn't happen!"

"I know." I smacked my forehead and sighed. "How did you know that something had happened?"

"The way you look at him."

"Great."

"But I didn't think it was anything like _that_. Does anyone else know?"

"James might, he is smart enough."

"Smart enough to figure out that you had sex with your training partner?"

"Shut your trap! Someone might hear you, Frankie."

"You just turned eighteen a month ago and if it was awhile ago, that means… Amazon!"

"I don't want to bring that up."

"You were jail-bait and he was twenty-one!"

"It's not like it's the worst thing I've ever done. Killing people is a lot worse."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :D**

**Special Thanks to: Trickster707, Shannon012495 and SailorBoo. : )  
**

**More reviews please.*puppy dog face* Anonymous reviews are now allowed.**

**The main reason for my rating this story M is because I have a feeling that I'll be using certain words more, and I don't exactly trust myself. *looks around the room while whistling and grins*  
**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


	4. Only Because the Author Said So

The next day was completely awkward. Frankie would constantly smirk towards me when Gabe was around and my face would heat up. He'd noticed only a few times and gave us confused looks. James was ranting on with Ralph about the police station's new computer software. I was sitting across from Frankie at the table when Gave walked in shirtless; I felt a sudden kick at my shin and yelped.

"I didn't know that super villains blushed," James spoke, smirking when I looked away.

"Shut up James," I mumbled, closing my eyes so I wouldn't gawk.

"Ralph, I think something is wrong. She didn't have a comeback!"

"Let the girl be," Ralph replied, giving me an apologetic look. I made the mistake of looking up and Frankie giggled at my expression.

"Kill. Me. Now," I growled, angrily throwing my head back.

"Gladly," Lash walked into the kitchen with a mug in his hand. Although, the mug contained chocolate milk instead of coffee. I glared at him as he kicked the chair out.

"Don't start with me before the costume is on, I might spare you then, Vixen is more sarcastic." He stared at me oddly.

"You do know that you're the same person, right?"

"I'm not an idiot. I don't feel different, but I act it. The mask provides power, freedom, I can do more then."

"It just seems weird to me."

"I'm sure it does, but I know exactly how she feels. When I was on my bike and had the helmet on, I was… different," Gave added in. Lash rolled his eyes and started to mock him while taking a drink. I took an apple from the table and threw it at him, and it smacked him dead on in the stomach.

"What the hell? I didn't say anything!"

"But you were thinking it and mocking him. Did being in jail with other supers make you nuts?"

"I bet he was butt raped by a man known as Big Daddy." Frankie added in, making me laugh.

"Oh shove it, freak." Lash looked at me, waiting for me to hurt him in any kind of way. "So you won't take up for her?"

"She's a big girl, who can handle her own battles. It's not like I don't care, because I do." He looked towards where Frankie had been sitting and gulped to see her absent. He cringed when he felt something slide up his neck. Frankie let out a cruel laugh and got up to his ear.

"I may be crazy and a slight bit bipolar but I am _not_," she pushed the dagger in her hand closer to his throat, "a freak,"

"Think before you speak when dealing with a villainess." James stated before putting his papers together and walking out of the doorway. "Especially a super one."

"Agreed." Ralph added before glaring at him and walking off.

"Sleep with one eye open." Frankie hissed pulling the blade away slowly. "Next time… you die." Lash looked towards me for help.

"I can't stop her… more importantly, I refuse to stop her." Gabe smirked at me and took another sip of water, his muscles rippling as he did so.

* * *

"Remind me why we wear these." Frankie complained rubbing her heel.

"At least you're not in a corset. It's all for the greater bad." I pulled at the top of my corset, trying to cover some of my exposed cleavage. "Damn boobs."

"You picked the costume, remember?" I glared at her.

"James gave us the options; this is the only one that covered more than just my chest." I grumbled and rolled my eyes, adding, "Just barely."

"I'm starting to think that he has a thing for you." I jumped off of the building and into a dark alley. I felt the air behind me move and Frankie was next to me.

"He's just a lonely pervert with no woman in his life; if we could dress Gabe up, I'm sure that we'd put him in a loin cloth."

"No mandals, though." I shuddered and gagged.

"Man sandals are **not **right."

"Agreed." I put my finger up to my lips as I heard the shuffling of footsteps further back in the alley was a group of men, drunken men. Flashbacks of that night had appeared in my head. Instead of me in that position, there was a younger girl, no older than thirteen. I felt something snap as I glared.

"Let. The. Girl. Go." I spat, walking closer. The smell of alcohol burnt my nose and I scowled. Tears were streaming down the girl's face, her shirt ripped down the middle. "Styx."

"Yeah?" I paused.

"Get the girl to the car." I smirked. "I'll do the rest." I noticed the familiarity of the men, they were the same ones. I lifted a dumpster without moving and slammed it into one of the men, hearing his bones smash. "This should be fun." I kicked another man in the face, snapping his neck. Two down, three to go. I pulled out one of my signature daggers and threw it like a boomerang, slicing two of the men's necks. "Do you remember me?"

"N-no." I smirked and approaching him, stabbing him in the stomach when I got close enough. I twisted the blade roughly.

"You tried to hurt me… who's the little girl now? Douche bag." I dropped him, cleaning the blade off of his shirt and then walked away.

* * *

**Chappy numero four. :D**

**The only reason I added this was because... well, I myself don't even know.**

**It's just here for a convenience. : )**

**I would like to thank the following users for reviewing chapter 3:**

**SailorBoo**

**Evilpixie417**

**RandomRiter**

**Writerandreader;**

**Thank you guys so so very much! :D**

**Keep 'em coming. I like the feedback. : )**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


	5. Overdose

I slid into the drivers' seat and slammed the door, looking to Styx without speaking.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked, about to cry.

"What do you mean 'what are we gonna do?' We're going to take her home and recommend therapy." I sounded harsh, although I didn't mean to.

"Her parents are gone." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"No legal guardian?" I froze as she shook her head. I pulled my mask off and turned to the young girl. "Do you trust me?" she whimpered but none-the-less nodded. This thirteen year old was in so much shock that she seemed like a mere child. "We have enough room." I mumbled to Frankie, who now had her mask off.

"I know." I gave a sincere and honest smile to the girl.

"Do you want to stay with us?" She nodded once more. "Can I know your name, sweetie?" She closed her eyes and let her tears fall freely.

"B-Bobby," she whispered out.

"I'm Amazon and this is Frankie," Frankie grinned at her. I nudged my head towards Bobby, motioning for Frankie to comfort her while I drove.

* * *

"Amazon, why is there a crying girl in the kitchen?" James asked, walking into my bedroom as I changed.

"She was about to be raped. We found her; also, she'll be living with us for now." I replied, putting on pajama bottoms.

"Name and parents."

"Bobby and she has no guardian."

"I'll look through the database, find out what I can."

"Goober." He rolled his eyes and left the room. Lash walked in and sat on my bed, keeping his head down. "Do I need to get Gabe?" Lash shook his head and wouldn't look at me. I walked over and lifted his face. His eyes were blood shot and face was almost translucent. "James!" I screeched, holding his head up. "Doctor, now!" I sat down beside Lash and hugged him. "It'll be alright." I kept whispered to him.

* * *

I was the only one in the waiting room; seeing as I had forced the others to stay back and take care of Bobby. I wiped my tears away and sniffled, looking at the nurse.

"What's his name?" She asked filing out some hospital forms.

"Jake Rooney." I whispered pulling at my sleeve.

"He's supposed to be in jail." I glared at her and my hand shot to my ankle, where a dagger was hidden. "What's your name?"

"I'm sure you've heard of my grandmother. My name is Amazon Jinx."

"According to this, your name is Stronghold."

"It also said that he's in jail; now if you don't help him, he won't be the only one dead tonight." She gulped and shook her head.

"F-fine."

"How is he?"

"He's getting his stomach pumped right now. I'm surprised that he's even okay; he overdosed on two medications and had heroine in his system."

"Oh god." I whispered biting my lip.

"Is he a super?" I nodded and felt more tears spill. "Hey, he'll be fine. Promise." I let go of my ankle and cried some more.

"Promises mean nothing to me." I heard an alarm go off as the glass shattered.

"I'm here to bring a Mr. Jake Hooley back to jail," said a completely fake, heroic voice.

"It's Rooney, and no, you're not." I spat back, glaring. I spun around to see my uncle 'The Commander' standing there.

"Why are you here?" I laughed venomously and smirked. My mouth flat-lined and I stared him down.

"Leave."

"Who will stop me?" Josie appeared behind him and flipped her hair.

"Obviously you don't know." I walked through the double doors and straight into the room Lash was in, holding his door shut with my telekinesis. "Lash, wake up. We need to leave, soon." He mumbled in his sleep and snored. I found myself smiling at how cute he was. Wait, cute? Villains do not say cute. "Lash, get up." He woke up with a start and stared up at me. "We have to go, James can give you something for the pain," I glared. "No more overdosing." I held Lash bridal style and jumped out of the window, which wasn't far off of the ground. I hopped into the beat up truck that James had let me borrow. I sped the entire way back to the mansion and carried Lash inside. I sat him on the couch in the basement. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked confused.

"The overdose." He sighed and shook his head. I sat down beside the couch. "Tell me."

"I thought that… you hated me." I glared at him.

"I couldn't hate you even if I tried to; Lash, don't be so thick!" I hugged him, feeling him hesitate before wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I let out a laugh and grabbed his hair.

"Please don't be. I'll feel horrid." He laughed and shook his head, squeezing me even tighter than before.

"You and Speed are now the closest things I have to family."

"Ditto, plus Frankie, James and Gabe." I felt him freeze at Gabe's name. "He won't hurt you, ever."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'll talk to him; trust me, he'll listen to me. We're closer than you think."

"No, I know." I felt him back up and look me in the eye. My breath hitched in my throat as he leaned in closer. My eyes fluttered shut when our lips connected. Gave may have had an advantage with muscles, but Lash had the upper hand when it came to lips. Oh no. I thought that I was over it, but I'm still completely in love with the creep. I could feel myself pulling away faster than I wanted to. I heard Lash sigh.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled before standing up and walking up the steps. I winced when I felt the tears start to sting my eyes. "I'm such an idiot." I whispered to myself before shutting the door and sliding down the back of it.

* * *

**Chappy five. : )**

**I would like to thank:**

**RandomRiter,**

** .Uchiha,**

**SailorBoo,**

**InkShaper,**

**Evilpixie417,**

**and Trickster707.**

**Thank you : D A lot. The reviews are awesome and well appreciated.**

**Sorry that the past two chapters have been short. I've been writing in a notebook**

**and the word to pages ratio sucks because of my handwriting. Haha. I'll be done**

**school next Monday so that should (hopefully) mean more chapters. : )**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


	6. Roberta Battle?

I tossed and turned all night and by the time that I looked at the clock, it was 4:45 a.m. I was about to attempt actually sleeping when I heard heavy sobbing. I rolled out of the bed and walked out of my room, not caring about my lack of clothing (wearing only an over-sized old t-shirt.) The hallways were silent so I figured to go into the room next to mine, which Bobby was currently using. Bobby was crying her eyes out on the love-seat in her room. I ran over and sat beside her, instantly petting her hair. She leaned down and sobbed on my chest. For another half-an-hour she continued to cry heavily.

"D-d-did I wake you?" Her British accent was thick; I'm not sure how I hadn't noticed it before.

"I was already awake, couldn't sleep a wink. Now I want to know if you're alright," she whimpered underneath of my gaze and her arms wrapped around my middle tighter.

"I'll be f-fine," I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"If you're going to live here, you need to know something." Her lip quivered and she looked up with anxious eyes. "Do you know about superheroes?" she nodded. "Do you know that they're real?" she nodded once more. "I'm a villain, as is Frankie," she whimpered again. "But we won't hurt you."

"There's something that I should tell you," she sighed and released me, her black hair tucked behind her ear. "I should gain powers soon, my father has powers." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Wait… you said your father _has_ powers? I thought he was…?"

"He's in jail. My mother died back home, I'm not staying with his wretched wench of a wife."

"So what's you're last name?"

"Battle? I guess… I went by mum's last name but since she's gone, it's Battle." My throat dried up.

"As in Baron Battle?" she nodded. "You're Warren Peace's sister?"

"I would assume. My whole name is Roberta Battle but I absolutely despise it."

"Bobby… how would you feel about living here until you want to leave?"

"I'd feel wonderful."

"One problem though; if I enroll you in school, you'll need a current guardian since you're a minor."

"I have an idea," she looked for my approval and when she got it, she continued. "Why don't you adopt me?" I grinned at her.

"I'm only eighteen, but I know someone who can help us. But let's see if I can. Why don't you go back to sleep?" she nodded and crawled into her bed.

* * *

"Impossible, Amazon we can't do it!" James stated, looking through files on his laptop typing faster than he's done before.

"It may be impossible for me, but it's not impossible for Vixen," Gabe shook his head at me and looked at James who did the same.

"Getting the adoption papers are the easy part, the hard part would be breaking into a maximum security jail cell and having Baron Battle sign them!" James added, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"James, over the years… I have learned that nothing is impossible for me when I try. You should know by now not to doubt me."

"Why would you even want to do this?"

"_Why? _Did you just ask me _why? _This girl is thirteen years old, her mother is dead, father is in jail and she doesn't like her father's new wife. She doesn't want that family; I'm giving this girl something that I never had."

"And what's that?"

"A choice! The choice to live with someone who's not going to crush your dreams or tell you who you can and cannot be. I don't want her to be unhappy; she's thirteen for Christ's sake!"

"Exactly! She's thirteen! She should live with someone who can teach her wrong from right."

"Are you implying that I wouldn't make a good parent?"

"No, not implying that. I'm implying that you don't make a good role model."

"I don't want to be like a parent to her, I want to be a friend- someone she can look to for help, someone to provide for her."

"Amazon, I don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't care, James. I'm going to help her, whether it means I have your approval or not. She needs me and I'll be here for her."

"Don't doubt her. She's stubborn and determined… she's the perfect role model for a young teenage girl," Ralph added, Speed and Lash nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree with Amazon, this girl needs a friend. She needs someone to care for her, maybe not parents… but a family," Frankie spoke, looking at James with sad sincere eyes.

"I'll help," I smiled at Frankie and we both hugged James.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

"I'm in," Gabe added grinning at me.

"We'll help too," Speed and Lash spoke in unison.

"I didn't have a doubt about you two," I sighed as I looked at the clock. "When will you be able to print the paperwork off?"

"Soon; when will Tabby get here?" I smirked at James.

"She's already here," Grams spoke before walking out of the dark corner smoking a cigarette.

"You know those things are bad for your health…"

"I do a lot of things that are bad for my health."

"Touché," She winked and blew smoke in James's face.

"So I heard that you needed a favor from me."

"How good are you at getting signatures from people?"

"Very, very good."

* * *

"Here are the papers," Grams handed them to me with a signature from someone at the agency. "All you need is Baron's signature. Breaking into the jail is going to be hard."

"Oh not you too," I hissed, pulling my hair back in a ponytail.

"I said it was hard, I didn't say it was impossible. I know you, and I know exactly what you are capable of." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Grams."

"Now go!" I jumped off of the roof and onto another, scoping the city for the jail. When I had reached it I snuck in through the back door, knocking out the guard with a sleeping gas.

"Are they that stupid? A back door to a jail house, idiots." I stole the keys from the already dead guard (not the knocked out one) and stabbed another guard in the spinal cord. I unlocked the door and slid through the bars on the door. "Shit. This many fucking guards?" There were twelve men standing in front of the cell. I pulled out a gun and shot all of them, each in the head, instantly going down.

"You are?" Baron's deep voice asked from inside of the cell. I smiled at him and pulled my mask off.

"My name is Amazon Jinx, I was wondering if I could have custody over your daughter." Baron's eyes lit up when he heard me.

"Bobby?" I nodded. "How is she? Is she alright?"

"She doesn't like Warren's mom, so she wants to stay with me. I saved her from… being sexually assaulted." Baron's eyes went dark when he heard the last part. "I killed all of them men."

"For that I am grateful."

"Will you sign her over to me?" I asked handing him the paper and a pen.

"Are you a hero or a vigilante?"

"Villain." He smirked at me.

"You got it." He quickly signed the papers and handed them over to me. "Has she gotten her powers yet?" I shook my head.

"She will soon though, I can feel it."

"I wonder whose powers she will get."

"Who was her mother?"

"Diana Prince."

"Please tell me that you're joking right now." He shook his head. "Her mother, your first wife… was Wonder Woman?" He nodded. "_The_ Wonder Woman?"

"That exact one."

"Bobby is British though."

"She grew up there, that doesn't mean that her mother was necessarily British."

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"Does Bobby know that her mother was one of the greatest heroines of all time?"

"I don't think so. I believe Diana died before she could reveal the truth to Bobby. She had gone inactive when she found out that she was pregnant."

"Do you have a thing for female super heroes?"

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" I nodded and let out a laugh.

* * *

**Special Thanks to the reviewers**

**SailorBoo**

**RandomRiter**

**Evilpixie417**

**InkShaper.**

**I love the feedback. :D**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


	7. The Problem At Home

"Bite me," I spoke bitterly into the phone, sighing when I heard a huff on the other line.

"Honey, please just listen to me. It's not the end of the world; things will get better with time." As if it wasn't already obvious, mom isn't good with trying to calm me down. "Just come home for a little bit, your father wants to see you."

"Mom," my voice cracked and I could feel the sensation in the back of my throat, signaling that I was close to crying. "Why did you tell me now? If you would've told me months ago I could have stopped this from happening." I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "Is there anything that will help?"

"There is an immediate surgery that could stop it, but it's really expensive; and sweetie, we just don't have that kind of money right now."

"You may not, but I do."

"I can't possibly make you do that."

"Mom, I have the money. Even if I didn't, I would make sure that Grams would help." I could sense her shaking her head. "Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"There's a reason why we don't have any money."

"There's always a reason! That's it, I'm coming home. You're not dealing with this without me."

"Honey, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. I love you mom, I'll be there by tomorrow." I hung the phone up and sat it on the charger. Lash and Frankie walked into the room laughing but stopped when they noticed me, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What's wrong, doll-face?" Frankie asked, lifting my chin and smiling at me.

"M-my d-d-dad…"

"What about your dad?"

"He has cancer," the words left my mouth and the tears came down faster. "He only has a month left to live and mom decides to tell me today. There's an immediate surgery that he could have but it's expensive."

"And you're thinking that you can't put a price on family." Lash added in and I nodded.

"Can you deal without me for awhile?" Frankie nodded but Lash looked less approving.

"I want to come with you." I'm not against him going, but why? Why would he want to go with me?

"If you want to, you can. I'll bring Bobby too. Can you handle the village idiots, Frankie?"

"Of course," she hugged me once more and left the room. The tension in the room could've been cut with a knife so I gave Lash a fake smile. He walked up to me and put his hand on my neck with his thumb caressing my jaw line.

"It'll be okay," he whispered into my ear and kissed my temple. I nodded and hugged him. I realized what was happening and let go of him then cleared my throat.

"We'll leave when it gets dark. Pack enough for two or three weeks, can you drop by Bobby's room?" He nodded and I walked out of the room, shaking my head.

* * *

We were an hour or two from my parent's house. Bobby has been asleep for the past three or so hours. Lash and I were sitting in complete silence until he cleared his throat.

"How much money did you bring?" He asked, fiddling with his hands.

"Enough," I replied in hopes that we could go back to the silence, but nope- not with Lash.

"What kind of cancer does he have?" I replayed the conversation I had with my mom in my head but kept my eyes on the road.

"Gastric cancer," Lash gave me a confused look. "He has stomach cancer. It's Stage four, meaning that a cure is rare. Surgery is the only option for him. But that won't guarantee him living a full life." I pulled over onto the side of the road and turned the engine off. I opened the door and ran into the grass, throwing up as I did so. I felt my hair being pulled back and looked up to see Lash. "The stress got to my stomach," I mumbled and wiped the corner of my mouth with my hand. "There should be a bottle of water in the car, can you…?" He nodded and let go of my hair, then walked back to the car. I slid the hair tie off of my wrist and pulled my hair back.

"Here," he handed me the bottle and I gargled then spit it out. "Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?"

"Please," I sat in the grass and laid back. "Why did she have to tell me now? Of all the times she could have told me, she tells me now!"

"What's so wrong with telling you now? Other than the fact that she waited 'til the last minute."

"I'm going through so many things right now. It's the worst possible time! I have Bobby to help, and then there's people finding out about me, and then there is you." I whispered the last part.

"What about me?"

"Nothing," I looked away from him.

"No, now tell me. I want to know."

"I'd rather not."

"Well I'd prefer you do."

"I'm trying to decipher how I feel about you, okay? Happy, now?" Even though it was dark I could feel his face light up. He put both hands on my face and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back but pulled away early. "I don't want to interrupt everything, but uh… I still have the taste of puke in my mouth." He laughed and helped me stand up.

"Sleep in the car; I'll drive the rest of the way."

"Thanks a bunch, sweet-pea." He lifted me bridal style and carried me back to the car.

"Unbutton your pants." My eyes widened and I stared at him.

"I, uh, don't think this is the time for-" he laughed once more and shook his head.

"If your jeans are buttoned it can make the stomach worse." I could feel my face redden. "Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not," I bit my lip and looked away from him.

"Liar," I scoffed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now I need sleep," I moaned in disapproval against the passenger seat when he sat me down. "You're more comfortable than this damn seat."

"Go to sleep." As soon as he said this, I could feel myself pass out.

* * *

"Wake up," Lash whispered while pushing my arm.

"I don't want to get up," I mumbled against the seat.

"We're here." He said loudly, causing me to growl. Thank god for tinted windows, the sun was up and (in my opinion) about to burn a damn hole through the hood of the car.

"Are you ready to meet my mom?" I asked Bobby when I stepped out of the car. She nodded and smiled. I walked up to the door and rang the oh-so-familiar doorbell. I heard the faint sound of footsteps and backed up. When my mom opened the door I felt my jaw drop a little.

"Hey, sweetheart," she kissed my cheek but I was still in complete shock.

"M-mom, when were you going to tell me about… this?" She ran a hand through her dark brown hair.

"When you got here," she put her hand on her bulging stomach.

"So this is why you couldn't help dad with money, because you're pregnant?" She nodded and let a tear drop. "How many months?"

"Eight," she paused and looked down. "We found out whenever we took your father into the hospital and I fainted during his check up."

"Don't worry about the money for the hospital or surgery, I've got it covered."

"How much money did you bring? It's going to be expensive." I slid my hand into my back pocket and held out a check for her to take. "Honey, this is too much."

"Mom, it's for dad. I'm not going to let anything happen to him, especially not when you're like this."

"But one hundred thousand?" Lash's eyes bulged a little and he gawked at me. "How did you even get this?" Did I forget to mention that mom knows nothing about me being the Scarlet Vixen?

"There's something I think I should tell you."

* * *

**I personally like this chapter. : )**

**Review thanks to **

**InkShaper**

**Evilpixie417**

**Trickster707**

**RandomRiter**

**and SailorBoo.**

**:D**

**Keep the feedback coming! It is well appreciated, I love you all : ) Haha.**

**Amazon- "That sounded quite creepy."**

**Lash- "Agreed."**

**Cwarnic93- "Oh hush you two!"**

**In unison- "No!"**

**"*growls*You'll do as I say! I write it, you do it!"**

**:D  
**


	8. Honour Thy Father

Mom had greeted both Bobby and Lash with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, being pregnant makes that woman more loving. She had pretty much dragged us into the dining room and sat us at the table, handing all of us a mug of hot tea.

"So what is it that you have to tell me, dear?" She asked before taking a sip of her tea and smiling at me.

"I'd prefer I tell you when it's just us two alone," I replied.

"You aren't pregnant too, are you?" Lash took this moment to spit out his tea.

"No, I'm not. I would prefer no one else be around, so when you start yelling and throwing things- no one will die." Mom rolled her eyes. "So do you know what you're having?" I gestured to her stomach.

"It's going to be a surprise," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't get the whole surprise thing; it's a baby- not the surprise gift inside the cereal box."

"I still wonder how on Earth I had you, we're nothing alike."

"That's not what Grams told me."

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"You weren't exactly a conformed teenager."

"Just because I wore leather pants and chains." I started to laugh hysterically.

"You wore l-leather pants and chains?" She nodded and my laughing got louder, that is- it did until she gave me a stern look and it seized.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Lash mumbled making me glare in his direction. Luckily mom hadn't heard him.

"So how long have the two of you been together?" Mom looked to Lash and than back at me.

"No, mom… we aren't… err," I looked to Lash for help.

"Mrs. Stronghold, we haven't been in a relationship since high school," I sighed out of relief.

"That explains the way you two look at each other." I instantly felt my cheeks heat up as I looked down. "Would you like to see where you'll be staying, Bobby?" Bobby nodded in a reply and the two left us. I looked up at Lash and saw that his cheeks were tinted pink.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all," he shook his head at me and let out a single (still slightly-awkward) laugh.

"When are you going to tell her about, well- Vixen?"

"Soon, probably after I visit dad at the hospital. I want to thank you for coming."

"Not a problem." My mom walked back into the dining room and smiled at the two of us.

"Let me show you to your room," I could feel my eyes widen.

"Room? Mom, there's two of us."

"Yes, I know. But the other guest bedroom is being turned into a nursery, so you two will have to share your old room, Amazon."

"Why couldn't Bobby and I share a room?"

"It's too late now," I could see the smirk start to form on her face. I mumbled out a 'fine' and walked up the steps with my luggage. My old room was just as I left it: the walls were a dark purple and my bed was just a mattress on box springs, there were also old pictures of Rain and I in the corner beside my make-up desk. I walked over to the desk and pulled all of the pictures off of the wall, throwing each one into the trashcan.

"I forgot that these were even here," I whispered to myself. "Stupid no-good son-of-a-fucking-bitch. I should've killed her when everything happened."

"Calm down, killer," Lash replied after sitting his bags beside mine. "She wasn't nice and sure as hell wasn't pretty." I started to smile at him.

"Nice way of putting it, but you never did explain the whole _homecoming fiasco _to me_._"

"Gwen thought that if I went with Rain, it would be easier for the plan to work."

"Why did you even do it?"

"Truthfully?" I nodded, "I was worried about what would happen when I would graduate. I didn't want to become a hero and Gwen gave me the easier option."

"By becoming a minion?"

"Isn't that what Frankie is to you?"

"Frankie is a lot of things: violent when angry, a total sweetie at heart, intelligent, strong-willed, my best friend- but she is _not _my minion. She works along side of me, not below me. She likes to think that she works for me but the truth is that she doesn't." Lash nodded in understanding. "Imagine it as if you and Speed were in our positions."

"Yeah, I get it."

"So the uh, sleeping arrangements. How are we going to do that?"

"I can take the floor."

"I'm not making you do that, ever."

"It'll be fine."

"No, it won't. I'll take the floor."

"This is your room, you're taking the bed."

"Come on!"

"Let's just share the bed."

"Why not switch every night; you can have the bed one night, I'll have it the next."

"Because that would involve you sleeping on the floor."

"Fine, we can share the bed. But no grab-hands got it?"

"Ma'am yes, Ma'am."

"Douche bag."

"Is this going to be a repeat of what happened during the project?"

"Shut it Lash."

"Kapish."

"Time to visit dad," I gulped and walked out of the room, Lash following.

* * *

I could feel tears threaten to spill over when I saw my father; he was hooked up to machines and looked rather weak in this state. It was impossible for me to look at him and be able to say he looked healthy. Then it struck me, the man who not only is half responsible for my birth but also raised me, was lying in a hospital bed- dying.

"Don't cry, sweetheart." His voice sounded as if it were fading and hadn't been used for years.

"I don't think I can stop it," I whispered leaning down to hug him.

"How have you been?" I sat down beside of him and held his hand in mine.

"Good- great actually," I sighed. "Um, can you give me some time alone with him?" I asked my mom, who was standing behind me.

"Sure," she walked out of the room and I let the tears spill over.

"Daddy, I'm… not a hero."

"What do you mean baby-doll?"

"I've killed people, I'm a villain. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner," he shushed me and attempted a smile.

"It's okay; your mother didn't tell you about us any sooner either. I don't blame you for not wanting to tell us."

"That's the thing; I did want to tell you. I just… didn't know if you'd accept me."

"You're my daughter; of course I'll accept you. Your mother will too, I know it."

"Thank you dad. I brought money for the surgery."

"You didn't have to."

"Yes I did; you're my father and I owe it to you."

"You owe me nothing."

"I owe you and mom everything; the two of you raised me as best you could, and in my eyes you were -and still are- good parents."

"Thank you, Amazon. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome dad."

"So have you told your mom yet?" I shook my head.

"I'm waiting for the right time."

"I would say wait until after the baby is born."

"I don't know if I'm going to be here that long."

"Oh."

"But I can stay longer if you want me to. I can just send Lash and Bobby back home without me."

"I don't want to force you to stay."

"You need me."

"It'll be fine."

"No it won't."

"Don't be stubborn."

"I get it from you."

"Honey, is something wrong?"

"Of course something is wrong, my father has cancer."

"Now we both know that's not what I meant."

"I'm trying to find some things out right now."

"Tell him how you feel; I'm sure he feels the same." I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head a little.

"How did you…?"

"I'm you're father, I know these things. Way better than your mother does."

"Odd."

"Very; but it was obvious the minute you walked into the room. You're in love, and if he's good enough to have your love- then I approve."

"I like him, yes. But I don't think I can classify it as love."

"That's the same thing I said about your mother. I've seen that look well enough to know. Just don't let him hurt you."

"I don't think he would ever try to hurt me."

* * *

**:D Yay. Two new chapters in two days. :O It's unheard of!**

**:) But anyways, special thanks to-**

**Evilpixie417**

**and SailorBoo.**

**More to come soon.**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


	9. Baby Come Back!

"When did you lose your last baby tooth?" I giggled and kicked the side of Lash's leg.

"Of all the things you could have asked, and you ask me that," I grinned and shook my head. "Twelve, maybe thirteen, I don't really remember."

It's been a week since I visited my father, and he's now had the surgery, which he is healing extremely well. The doctors are keeping him in the hospital, but I'm not aware of how much longer he'll be there. I'm just hoping that he'll be home before I leave. Now let's move on to other things, shall we? I think we shall.

Lash and I had been asking random questions, which had to be answered honestly, for the past hour. He wanted to be a firefighter when he was seven, his favorite number is twenty-three, and he had braces from age twelve to age fifteen. I was laying on the bed long-ways with my feet in Lash's lap.

"Everybody regrets something that they've done; what's your regret?"

"I have none," I scoffed. "What's yours?"

"Bringing Rain to Sky High with me. Okay, so… biggest secret?"

"I experimented with my mom's clothes and make-up a lot when I was younger," I tried to contain my laughter by biting the inside of my bottom lip.

"That was really _unexpected_. Does anyone else know aside from me, you and of course, your mother?" He shook his head.

"Now off that subject," I let out a giggle and he glared at me.

"Sorry."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Orange and you?"

"Black," I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Black is not a color, nor is white." He thought about it for a minute.

"Then I guess I don't have a favorite color."

"Favorite TV series?" I sighed and thought, '_please don't be stupid.'_

"_The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_." I started to hum the theme song and looked down to see Lash smirking at me.

"It's a habit."

"What's yours?"

"_Charmed_ after Prue died… I didn't really like her."

"Does anybody like Shannen Doherty?" I shook my head, disagreeing.

"She isn't a bad actor; I just didn't like her character. She was too bossy, Paige was much better. Through almost all of the show Piper was my favorite character; that is until Chris came along."

"Someone has a crush on a character."

"It's not exactly a crime now, is it? Plus, even if it were… I'm not the one to really care about that."

"Everyone but your mother knows that. Speaking of which, when are you going to tell her?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I have no clue, whenever the time is right; which will probably be never. I don't want to stress her out while she's pregnant, she's a month away. If I tell her this and she loses the baby because of me I wouldn't be able to handle seeing her again."

I'm starting to understand what Grams and Amelia meant about me being different. I care about more things than most villains would. They wouldn't think twice about whether or not their family would approve of what they're doing, whereas I on the other hand- care completely. It is times like these that make me feel like I'm way too emotional to be a villain.

Now that I've spoken about Amelia, I'm sure that you're wondering how heartless I could be, correct? I haven't mentioned her in awhile, have I? No, I haven't forgotten about her. She was a part of me, _literally _a part of me. I still don't understand where she went; maybe she was freed from the necklace, maybe not. It was shattered, so it is possible. But she went through the first time that it was shattered; she could've made it through this one, right? I still have the remaining pieces of the cameo sitting in the bottom of my jewelry box. Maybe one day I'll find out, or maybe not; it could be one of those mysteries in life that you'll never figure out.

Amelia could honestly be a major help right now, her service is well needed. She could help me solve this internal battle of deciding on whether I like Lash or I'm still agitated at him, she was quite good at that. Life is about risk, I learned that within the past two years, obviously. If she were still here she would probably tell me to take a chance, she seemed to have approved of Lash (a little too much). My eyes started to drift over Lash, going from his dark brown eyes to his adorable nose and finally his lips. Oh to hell with it!

I sat up quickly and got a grip on the front of Lash's shirt, yanking him towards me. I put my other hand behind his neck and pulled him closer, smacking my lips against his. My hand made its way into his hair, pulling on it a little, making him moan into the kiss. I smirked, feeling a bit of dominance. The kiss broke and Lash pushed me back onto the bed, climbing on top of me in the process. One of his hands was holding him up while the other traced circles on the exposed skin on my hip. I moved my legs around his hips and pulled him down a little closer. My front teeth touched his upper lip as I bit down on his bottom lip.

"Amazon," he pulled away and I growled, pulling him back down and kissing his jaw line. "As much as I want to do this, and God do I really want to, we shouldn't rush things." I sighed and released the grip my legs had on him.

"I hate to admit it but you're right. I guess I'm okay with taking things slower." I pecked his lips and rolled out from under him. "So what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" He sat up and pulled me down on his lap.

"Do you want to try the whole relationship thing again?"

"Of course I do, and I believe that little stunt you pulled means that the feeling is mutual. But I feel that our way of coming about our new relationship is improper. So mi'lady, will you be… well, my lady friend?" I giggled and pretended to think on it.

"Why yes I will, kind sir." Lash let out a laugh.

"So when will you tell your mom about your villainy self?" I didn't know how to answer, I sucked in a breath and shook my head.

"I don't kno-"

"What?" I heard my mother's stern voice squeak. I looked to the doorway to see my mother standing there holding her stomach.

"Mom, I was going to explain sooner, but-"

"You're a villain? This is why I didn't like you hanging out with my mother! She was a bad influence on you. Did she teach you how to shoplift? Are you drinking illegally? Does she buy you alcohol?" She was babbling.

"Mom, calm down! It's bad for the baby's health."

"Bad for the baby's health?" She laughed. "And me finding out about this isn't?"

"You were the one eavesdropping!" I stood up angrily.

"Don't you use that tone with me, Amazon!"

"Mom, I wanted to tell you sooner. Dad didn't freak out when I told him, he said you wouldn't. Boy was he ever so damn _wrong_!"

"Language! And your father knew? You told him yet you won't tell the woman who carried you for nine months?"

"You didn't tell me about dad having cancer!" I screamed, making her cower back a little. "My own father was dieing and you weren't going to tell your own flesh and blood! The pregnancy thing isn't a big deal to me, great, congradu-_fucking_-lations. But not telling me about one of the people I care about being on their deathbed, I shouldn't even forgive you for that. But you're my mother," my voice sounded hoarse as the tears started to form. "I'm supposed to forgive you. I will always forgive you, no matter what it was. But getting mad at me about this is just… absolute bullshit." My mom gasped and held onto her stomach tighter as her eyes got bigger.

"H-honey… the baby, its coming, right now!" Water started to trickle down her leg as she leaned against the frame of the door.

"Lash, get the car. We have to get her to the hospital." I shook my head and helped my mother stand. "We'll talk about this after the baby is born." She nodded and held onto me tighter.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Please forgive me."

"Like I said, you're my mother. I'll always forgive you."

* * *

**So emotional, which is why I love this chapter. : )**

**I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long.**

**Btw: If any of you read my Twilight story, I changed it a lot. And put up the new first chapter. :D**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers for chapter 8:**

**SailorBoo**

**InkShaper -1. It shall be involved with her life. I'm going to make a prequel where it'll be more involved. 2. She just did, she just doesn't know the name. Haha. 3. You just learned, and I don't really know how I'm going to bring him back into play.**

**Evilpixie417**

**RandomRiter**

**and DragonRider-Diana-and-Onyxia.**

**I enjoyed all of your reviews and hope that you liked this chapter. More to come soon...ish.**

**:D**

**-Cwarnic93**

**P.S.: I seen the A-team and absolutely loved it. Bradley Cooper is one of the most attractive men I've ever seen, *giggle*. And the same goes for Sharlto Copley (he needs to be in more movies! And I still need to see District 9... Hmm). I love the character Murdock, so effing crazy it's funny. My friend said that some of the things he did in the movie seem like things that I would do. haha.**

**Well, that's all. : )  
**


	10. Talk of Babies

"We need you to push one more time," the doctor said as my mother leaned forward and obliged to his request. Since my father couldn't be here, my mom wanted me to be in the delivery room with her when she gave birth.

So here I was, standing next to my mother whom was covered in sweat, with my hand being squeezed. Not that her strength had an effect on me (seeing as I was stronger). The room went silent as little screams were heard. My eyes had started to water and I looked to my mother who was also crying.

"Congratulations Mrs. Stronghold, it's a boy." The doctor handed her the baby and she let go of my hand, staring down at him. She gave birth a son and I officially had a brother. The baby was smaller than it should have been, but that was because he was a little less than a month early. "We're going to need to run some tests and keep him here since he's premature." She nodded and held him closer to her chest.

"Hi, I'm your mommy." She whispered to him as he stayed silent in her arms. He held onto her finger and kicked randomly underneath of the blanket. I smiled at the two and took off the gloves the doctors had me wear.

"He's beautiful," I told her while I rubbed her back. She looked up at me, her green eyes sparkling, and nodded.

"Do you want to hold him?" I nodded and she moved over, letting me sit beside her on the bed. She handed me the baby and watched as he grabbed onto the end of my ponytail.

"Hey there little guy, I'm sorry that I made you come out a month early." My mom and I both let out a laugh, tears still streaming down both of our faces. "But I'm your big sister and I'll always be here for you." I looked at my mom and she had an intense gaze on the baby, as if he would disappear at any moment. "What are you going to name him?"

"I'm not sure yet… do you want to help me?" I nodded and looked down at him. "I want something that starts with a W, how about Wallace?" I shook my head but didn't tear my eyes away from him.

"What do you think of Walter? It's close to Wallace and will give me an excuse to call him Wally." She grinned at me and nodded furiously.

"Walter Blake Stronghold." I gave her a look of disapproval.

"Not Blake, I don't think he'll like that when he gets older." She let out a laugh.

"I guess you're right."

"How about Owen?" Lash asked from the doorway.

"Walter Owen Stronghold, I like it mom." I grinned at Lash and he walked further inside, Bobby right behind him.

"I do too, thank you Lash." He looked down at the baby in my arms.

"You're welcome, Mrs. S; you can call me Jake if you want."

"I'll take that into consideration, and please honey- you're basically family, call me Katharine."

"Mom," I huffed and she put on an innocent face.

"Well he is," she sighed and glanced at Bobby. Bobby looked shyly around the room and kept herself again the wall.

"Come here," I said in a low voice, barely above a whisper. She seemed hesitant but walked over anyway. She smiled at the baby and sat in front of me.

"C-can I hold him?" I looked to my mom and she nodded.

"Go ahead," my mom told her as I handed Bobby the baby. "Honey," I looked up at her and she had an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Its okay mom, I should be the one apologizing. The baby would be completely healthy if it weren't for me."

"Oh hush! He'll be fine, I know he will. Especially if he's anything like his sister."

"Thanks mom." I whispered before we hugged and watched Bobby giggle while holding the baby.

* * *

Lash and I were lying on my bed with his arms around my waist. He was holding onto me tightly claiming that he didn't want me to leave, at which I giggled. I twisted my body around and faced him.

"I can't believe after eighteen years I'm finally a big sister." Lash laughed and kissed my forehead. "I hope I don't mess the kid up."

"You've met me and I'm a big brother. Joey didn't turn out completely horrible." I smacked his chest and rolled my eyes.

"I love your little brother." He had a sad expression as he fiddled with my hair.

"So do I, it makes me wonder how he's been for the past two years."

"You'll see him again, I promise. Now the big question: do you think I'll be a good big sister?" He nodded and held me closer.

"I know you will. Just like you're going to be perfect with raising Bobby the rest of the way." I hugged onto him and kissed his neck.

"I love how you can cheer me up in less than three seconds."

"And I love how you amaze me," he kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose and then lifted my chin and pecked my lips.

"Speaking of Bobby, I have a question." He nodded as a signal for me to continue. "Will you help me?"

"What exactly do you need help with?"

"Setting a good example for her; I want someone to watch out for her like a father would his daughter, like my father did (and still does) for me. I don't think I'm going to be enough. James and Gabe aren't exactly the best father figures either." Lash smirked but nodded.

"I think you would be fine; but if you honestly want me to, I will. I shall treat her like my daughter."

"Thank you," he nodded. "After today I realized I do want a kid of my own some day, I would even endure the pain."

"Maternal instincts kicking in."

"Maybe," I looked at him and could feel my eyes twinkle. "Do you want kids?"

"Why Ms. Jinx I hardly think we should be talking about babies anytime soon." I smiled and shook my head. "I do, one day. And maybe I'll get lucky and those kids will have a mother that's like you."

"If you're lucky maybe you don't have to worry about finding someone _like _me." He cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Just what are you implying my sweet Amazon?"

"Don't make me say it; you know exactly what I'm implying."

"But I want to hear you say it, beautiful." I rolled my eyes and mumbled the words under my breath. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "I couldn't hear you, so this time I want you to say it louder."

"Fine," I sighed and tried to hide my smile. "Maybe one day, when we've been in a relationship longer than a month and we're married… we could have kids."

"I'm good with that, and just know this now: I do plan on marrying you one day. I just hope that it works out in my favor."

"If you play your cards right, it will." I paused and laid my head back onto the pillow closing my eyes. "I'm in shock; I can't believe mom wants to make me his godmother."

"Is it really all that big of a shock?"

"I think it is."

"You're smart, determined, caring, I have a list. Do you want me to get it?" We both laughed and I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"That's not necessary, I believe you. Thank you." I kissed his cheek.

* * *

_(Extra)_

**Back at the Mansion:**

"Hey Frankie, when is Amazon getting home?" Ralph yelled up the stairs only to get no answer. He walked into the dining room and saw Gabe and Speed playing UNO. "You're playing UNO?"

"Yes, it's the only game Amazon will let in this house." Gabe said not tearing his eyes away from the cards. Ralph rolled his eyes and sat beside Speed.

"Do either of you know where my sister is?" They both shook their heads.

"James might be with her, she said something about teaching him how to fight." Speed said looking at Ralph then back at the cards.

"I'll get her later; now restart and give me some cards." Ralph said grinning at the two.

**In the training room:**

"You're not trying hard enough!" Frankie shouted as James went flying across the room. He stood up and dusted off his jeans.

"I'm trying as hard as I can, can't you go easy on me? I'm not exactly the fighting type!" Frankie rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

"They're not going to go easy on you! I want to teach you defense because I might not be able to be there and help you, you mean too much to me." Frankie stated, kissing his lips. "I don't want you to get hurt." He kissed her this time and ran his hand through the side of her hair.

"When do you think they'll find out about us?" James asked. He looped his index fingers through her belt loops and pulled her hips to his, hooking his thumbs through his own belt loops.

"I'm not sure, hopefully soon. I'm tired of sneaking around. But my brother might try to take you down mentally." She put her arms around the back of his neck and smirked at him.

"Although my sweet Frankie, it is kind of fun sneaking around." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and giggled as he ran into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it before throwing her onto the bed. He kissed her lips and smiled down at her. "I love you, Rockett." She grinned and rubbed her nose against his.

"And I love you, James."

* * *

**Shocking ending right? Haha. : )**

**Hope that you enjoyed.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**SailorBoo,**

**Writerandreader,**

**Evilpixie417,**

**Trickster707**

**And RandomRiter- my sister and I both love Bradley Cooper, she accidentally called him Bradley Coopy one day and I still won't let her live it down. Rotfl.**

**Reviews please :D**

**-Cwarnic93**


	11. Lash A Good Cook?

I woke up to the sound of laughter and a baby squealing. My mom and dad were finally home along with my new baby brother. I grinned and tried to pull away from Lash, who was still in a deep sleep, only to be held onto tighter. His arms instinctively coiled around me, wrapping around two or three times and pulling me closer. I pulled my hair out of it's pony tail and put the rubber band to the top of Lash's shoulder. I pulled it back and snapped it against his bare skin. He screamed, uncoiled his arms, and fell off of the bed. I flinched when I heard him hit the ground. I leaned over the side of the bed and gave Lash an innocent look.

"Don't try that with me, I know you did this," Lash narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "But I'm not even going to bother at trying to get you back."

"You know, the only reason that I even did it was because you're way too overprotective in your sleep." He smirked at me and looked away.

"Who said I was sleeping," I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him, hitting his head. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are, you always are."

"Are you implying that I'm fat?"

"Honey, you are so _not_ fat. If anything, you're anorexic skinny- thanks to your damn power."

"Awe, thanks sweetness. I'm watching my figure just for you." I groaned and threw another pillow at him.

"You are such a weirdo." Lash stood up and threw the covers off of me, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He slapped my butt before walking out of the room. "Is that a new way to show your affection for me, smacking my ass?"

"You know it," he growled and bit the bare skin showing on my side. I smacked his back and held onto his shirt.

"Don't do that; especially not now when we're in my parents home." Lash continued to carry me until he entered the kitchen, then he sat me on the counter top. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table with my mom beside him, both grinning down at the baby.

"To think, I had him barely a week ago. The doctors said that he would be in there for more than three weeks, but this little guy is a fighter," mom whispered, trying not to wake Walter. I grinned and looked at Lash with my head leaning to the side.

"Lash," I whined pouting a little. "Will you cook for me?" I bit my lip and gave him puppy-dog eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, what do you want?" I smirked and hopped off of the counter. I took out a package of both sausage links and bacon, a carton of eggs and pancake mix.

"Just remember, you said you would." I squeezed the side of his face and walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go get Bobby." He mumbled and put the frying pan on the stove top.

"She's most definitely her mother's daughter." I heard my dad say, laughing along with Lash.

"What's that supposed to mean?" My mom asked harshly.

"She's got him whipped already."

"Well us Jinx women have a reputation for being known to change a man, plus we're bossy and violent." I grinned as I walked back up the steps and knocked on the door to the guest bedroom.

"Yes?" Bobby asked timidly from behind the door.

"Bobby, it's me. I was wondering if you wanted breakfast?" She opened the door and weakly smiled at me.

"Sure." She walked out of the room and gave me a hug. "Thank you so much, I love being here. Your family is so nice."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. You can come back here with me any time you want, just let me know if you want to come." She nodded and I got down to eye level with her and smirked. "Let's go watch my boyfriend _attempt _to make something edible." She giggled and nodded.

"Hey! I heard that and I'll have you know that I am an excellent cook!" Lash yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I need proof, so go and make the food!" I shouted back before walking down with Bobby's hand in mine. We sat on the couch with a good view of the kitchen. I turned the TV on and Spongebob was on, it was the episode where they're having a snowball fight. Bobby and I giggled when Patrick made a cube instead of a sphere and then the DNA double helix. Mom had ended up giving Lash an apron saying that she didn't want to wash the flour off of his clothes; but I knew the truth, she did it to entertain both her and myself. After the episode of Spongebob ended I noticed that Lash was finished cooking, so Bobby and I walked out to the kitchen. Lash sat a plate in front of me and then Bobby.

"There you go," I stopped Bobby before she took a bite.

"Let me do it first, if I die- don't eat it." I whispered to her and Lash narrowed his eyes at me. I took a bite of the pancakes and my eyes went wide. "Holy shit, Lash! What did you put in these?"

"Language in front of the kid!" Mom said before turning her attention back towards the baby.

"I put maple syrup into the mix before making them." Lash replied, smiling in his victory. I nodded and took another bite, both the bacon and the sausage tasted similar to the pancakes. He must have fried them in syrup. I normally dislike eggs, the thought of eating a chicken fetus, but he put a lot of pepper on them- making them fantastic.

"Lash,"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I might have to marry you just for your cooking." He smiled and winked at me.

"My mom taught me when I was younger, one of my secret shames."

"Nothing to be ashamed of."

"So it looks like our daughter found her other half, she's the baker and he's the cook." My mom said to my dad, letting out a hearty laugh.

"Did you take my advice?" My dad asked, winking at me. I laughed but nodded, everyone else at the table looked confused.

* * *

_(Extra)_

**Elsewhere-**

Two people sat in the shadows of the room staring intently at the screen. The screen showed Katherine, James, Amazon, Walter, Lash and Bobby sitting at the kitchen table. All of them were laughing like a family normally would be.

"They make me sick," the female spoke angrily with a scowl on her half hidden face. Her pointed bone structure evident since her chin was visible. "Why can't we take the girl now?" She hissed, glaring at her partner.

"Shut up, we'll take her soon enough. Now that Amazon and the boy have started a relationship it might be harder to take the girl. She'll be very protective of her, almost like a mother." The screen zoomed in on Bobby's face.

"I thought you knew people that were supposed to bring her to us." He scowled and slammed his hands down on the table.

"I did but that Scarlet bitch killed them before they could take her."

"We didn't want the girl to be raped before they brought her to us, so it's a good thing that happened. Now we can do the job ourselves, that way we'll know it'll get done with no interruptions." She touched the side of his face and smirked evilly at the screen. "You have it wrong, Honey. Amazon _won't_ be a problem now that she's being distracted by the boy, it will be much easier to steal Roberta now. My only question is, what shall we do with her once we have her?"

"Easy, we're going to kill her before she can come into any of her powers." She growled low and seductively at him before grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him fiercely.

"I love it when you get violent." She whispered in his ear before slamming her lips onto his once more.

"In less than two weeks Roberta Battle will be dead and Amazon Jinx won't be able to do a thing about it." He cackled loudly as she laughed menacingly.

"I love being married to you, my dear."

"The feeling is mutual, now we must leave here before people start to wonder where we are." They slid on their glasses and turned the screen off, walking out of the room smirking at each other. "And the best part is, no one will ever know it was us." Steve put his normal heroic voice on before smiling at Josie and leaving the secret sanctum.

* * *

**Very big surprise ending. :O**

**So whaddya think? : )**

**Special thanks to the reviewers:**

**Evilpixie417,**

**RandomRiter**

**and InkShaper.**

**Ooo! Also, before I forget. If you haven't read my profile,**

**I'm going to be on VACA (SQUEE! :D) from the 10th to the 17th, so no updates then. : (**

**But I'm going to try to update as many times as I can before that & on the 20th I'm getting three wisdom teeth removed so for that day (and the few days after) I'll probably be completely out of it, so no updates then. : (**

**I really enjoy the feedback so PLEEEEAASSEEE keep it coming!**

**ANND! Good news.-**

**I've already made the decision. Drum roll please.**

"**No!"**

**Do it or I'll kick your ass!**

"**Fine!"**

**I'm making a third story! : ) *applause***

**Thank you, thank you. :D I owe it all to my wonderful readers! And if the third goes well... DUN DUN DUN! THERE SHALL BE A FOURTH INSTALLMENT! :O**

**Sorry, I'm wayy too excited. Haha.**

**Once again, keep the feedback coming.**

**-Cwarnic93**


	12. Bitch is Going Down!

I dropped all three bags onto the marble flooring as Lash walked in behind me, carrying a sleeping Bobby on his side. He was holding her like most parents hold their toddlers. I heard giggling and squeals come from the kitchen. I held up my index finger to Lash and walked into the kitchen slowly. My jaw slowly dropped and my cheeks reddened at the sight before me. Frankie was wearing one of James's shirts and her underwear and James stood in front of her in his boxers. Frankie was sitting on the island with her legs wrapped around his waist, their lips were locked and neither noticed I was there. Lash walked in behind me and almost dropped Bobby at the sight.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered making the two jump and James back away from Frankie. They were both completely red in the face. I glared at them and shook my head making Frankie lower her head. She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "How long?" I asked James who was fiddling with his hands.

"Two months," he wouldn't look me in the face.

"Liar; I won't get mad, just tell me."

"Almost six months." My eyes widened a bit. They had been sneaking around for that long, and I knew nothing about it?

"I'm going to go talk to her." I mumbled and rubbed the space at the top of my nose- between my eyes. James shook his head and stood in front of me.

"I will."

"You've done enough," I snapped at him before turning around and walking out of the kitchen. I ran up the main stairwell and fell into a sprint as I went to her room. I didn't bother knocking since the door was already open. She was lying on her bed, face down, sobbing against the pillow. I ran my hand through the back of her hair and tried to stop the tears that were starting in my eyes. When your best friend cries it makes you want to cry.

"I should have told you," she said after she calmed down. Her Mohawk was now non-existent and it was odd to see her without it, she looked like a different person. I hugged her as she wept.

"It's fine, I swear. I was just surprised is all." I rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her.

"I shouldn't even be attracted to him, he works with us! It's just... he was helping me control the poison part of my powers; during that time we learned that he was immune to my powers. We spent so much time together and- I fell for him." She whispered the last part into my shoulder. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Shush, I get it. You're in love with him. I'm not against it, it's a little... shocking, but I promise that I'm not going to make the two of you two split." She nodded and smiled back. "Now I have some news, I am now a big sister." She grinned and hugged me.

"Congratulations." I held up my finger.

"But that's not just it, I have a baby brother- yes; but Lash is also going to help me with Bobby," she smirked, "and... he and I are kind of together." I closed my eyes wincing, but when I opened one to see her reaction she had her mouth open. She lunged at me, squeezing as tightly as she could.

"Finally!" I sighed out of relief and smiled.

"Thank god, I thought you were going to kill me."

"Nah, I love you too much." I stood up and she grabbed my hand, trying to skip out of the room with me. I laughed as she let go and started to skip without me. When we got back to the kitchen James was threatening Lash with a ladle. Frankie took the ladle out of his hands and hugged him around his middle. "Let's try to not threaten anyone else today, mm- kay?" Bobby was starting to stir in Lash's arms before yawning and stretching out. She smiled at Lash sleepily and hugged him.

"That's so cute," Frankie and I cooed at the same time while James fake gagged. I rolled my eyes and Lash sat Bobby down. Speed was in the kitchen in a flash drinking an energy drink. Bobby's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she stared at Speed. I looked at Frankie and smiled nodding to Bobby. She looked and noticed.

"We're going to need to talk later, Missy." I whispered to Bobby and her face went beet red, making the three guys in the room confused. I stood on my tip toes reaching Lash's height. "Bobby has a crush on Speed." I whispered in his ear, as Frankie did the same to James.

"Of all the people, why him?" Lash asked out loud and Bobby's face got darker.

* * *

"Amazon!" Frankie screamed bloody murder before running into my room covered in sweat. Her hair was falling out of its pony tail and she had tears streaming down her face. She tried to catch her breath as she held onto the bed frame. Lash was sitting behind me rubbing my arm, just as confused as I am. "B-b-bobby!" She heaved out. I sat forward gripping Lash's leg.

"What about Bobby?"

"She's gone! I looked all over the house for her, I was going to give her some of my old clothes-"

"Frankie!"

"Right! Her bedroom window was broken and things in the room were smashed and-" I ran out of the room and into Bobby's before she could finish. I touched the dresser top and gasped as it showed me what happened.

Bobby was laying in her bed listening to music in dim light when her window was broken open. She was pulled from her bed, screaming and crying. Whoever it was that took her smashed her against the wall and told her to shut up. She kicked and bit them to no avail before they jumped out of the window with her.

I bit my lip trying to hold back from screaming out. Before they had jumped out of the window, they turned back around and I saw their face. The face of my uncle Steve as the Commander.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard!" I shouted hitting the dresser and breaking it in half. I was heaving and panting as I turned around. "The Commander and Jet Stream stole Bobby." Frankie's eyes glazed over as she growled under her breath. Lash had a look of shock and anger mixed on his face.

"Bitch is going down." Frankie growled and stalked out of the room and into her own, slamming her door shut.

* * *

Frankie's attire was no different from before, except her mask changed to rubber. I, on the other hand, changed from leather to pleather. My corset and pants changed to a full body suit, completely black. I kept the thigh-high heels, but my mask was still rubber and bright red. I left my hair down in waves.

Frankie and I stood behind James who was typing away on the computer. Lash was pacing behind us and Gabe, Speed and Ralph were standing against the wall. Lash and Speed were trying to talk us into letting them go.

"We can be a distraction!" Speed said, trying to make a point.

"I don't need a distraction, because I'm going to rip out both of their fucking throats before they can be distracted," Frankie rubbed my back as I cracked my fingers. "I'm normally against using our powers... but because of this current situation, would you mind, Styx?" She shook her head.

"Who do I get?" She asked, smirking with a devilish glint in her eyes underneath of her mask.

"Steve, but don't finish him off. That will be my job; but don't go easy on him either."

"I never do."

"Let me go," Lash whispered to me before hugging me. "I need to protect her."

"Fine, the two of you can go. Gabe, you take your bike. Frankie and I are going in the Comaro; Lash, why don't you and Speed take the truck, unless Speed wants to run?" Speed shook his head. "Okay, truck it is. Ralph and James- you two stay here." Everyone nodded and Frankie smiled at me.

"We're going to get her."

"I know." James stopped typing as a paper came out of the printer, he looked it over- making sure it had everything correct and then handed it to me. He had somehow tracked down their location and printed off the directions. They were in an old abandoned warehouse somewhere outside of the city. I rubbed my temples and eyed Frankie. "You know what we need to do, right?" She nodded and I sighed. "Gentlemen, we might be a little late. There's someone that we have to visit before we can kill the _dynamic duo_. Someone who might be able to tell us why there like this."

"Don't," Lash spoke up. "He might not like your idea, or the situation. Why would he let you kill them?"

"Because he's not only their family but also mine," I replied sadly before turning around. "Time to go." I growled before leaving the house, my heels making a loud '_clicking'_ noise.

* * *

**This is my last update until next week. I'm leaving at 4 am tomorrow : (**

**I wish I could update more but I still have to pack.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. : )**

**I love writing Amazon angry, it's fun. Is that weird?**

**Oh who cares. Haha.**

**Review Thanks to:**

**InkShaper,**

**RandomRiter- I didn't think that I did a good job of writing him- I'm not good at portraying other people's characters, but thank you :),**

**SailorBoo- that sounds _really _good, but I've sworn off candy for awhile : ( too many cavities not enough teeth,**

**Evilpixie417,**

**and Writerandreader.**

**Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	13. Out For Blood

"I cannot breathe in this costume! I mean _pleather_? What the hell was I thinking!" I pulled at the collar on my costume as I pulled into the suburbia that was a local neighborhood. Frankie was fixing her Mohawk through the mirror in the visor above her. I groaned and she scoffed at me. "Save it for James."

"Trust me, I am," she wiggled her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh gag me."

I pulled up beside a house, not in the driveway, and got out of my car. Frankie and I walked up the driveway in mid-sprint. I started to repeatedly pound on the door until I heard footsteps. When the light flooded out of the doorway and hit me the people gasped. I could only see two silhouettes of the people in front of me, one had a smaller frame than the other.

"If you don't leave we'll call the authorities!" The man's voice threatened.

"If she were after us she wouldn't have come through the door," the innocent female's voice added.

"If she were after you, the both of you would be dead by now," Frankie hissed making the both of them shudder. I pushed my way into the house and took a look around.

"Hasn't changed much," I mumbled and sat on the couch.

"Who are you?" the female asked timidly.

"That thick, huh?" I pulled my mask off and the two gasped in complete shock.

"Amazon?" I smirked and started to twirl my hair between my fingers.

"Yes, William?" Will started pacing as Layla sat down across from me, not looking me in the eye. I started to place my mask back on but Will stopped me from doing so.

"Don't, I want to speak to you, not _her_," he sneered but I nodded anyway. "Why?"

"Why what? There are many why's to ask, for example-"

"Stop! Why are you here?" I sighed and sat my feet on the couch.

"Your parents stole something **very **dear to me, I need to you to tell me _why_." He lifted his eyebrow.

"What was it?" I held in a yell by biting my lip.

"Something that cannot be replaced."

"Like what? I'm not helping 'til I know."

"My kid!" I shouted and then winced at my own harshness. "They stole my _adopted_ thirteen year old daughter from my mansion."

"Why would they do that?" he whispered mainly to himself, not noticing that I heard him.

"Her real name is Roberta Battle, it may have something to do with her father." Will's eyes twinkled a little.

"That doesn't matter, look at your grandmother. I'm not against it but I'm not completely for it. Now go, before I change my mind." I smiled and placed my mask on before jumping up from my seat and walking to the door. "Amazon?" I turned around and looked my cousin in the eye. "I give you permission to kill them if you have to, they've taken things too far. Killing someone is bad enough but going after your own family is unforgivable." I gave him a weak smile and left the house.

* * *

Frankie growled when she saw the abandoned warehouse. I griped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. My vision started to blur as I saw red. The steering wheel cracked down the middle and I loosened my grip.

"I don't blame you for being pissed, I am too. I just hope that she can fend them off until were in there." Frankie's words hit me like a brick.

"That's it! They aren't going to kill her yet, I know they won't. They're parents themselves. How could they kill another person's child if they thought about their own child dying? I know Josie will think about this first. Oh I love you, you kook!" I knuckle bumped her and shuffled out of the car.

"So what's the plan, Scar?" Frankie whispered as we peeked into the window.

"I don't know yet, let's just kick some ass and get my baby out of here." I felt an arm wrap around my waist and the air started to have a slight chill; not to mention the smell of taco was lingering around whoever was standing behind me. Looks like Lash, Gabe and Speed are here.

"Looks like it's finally time to beat a bitch." Frankie said, smirking and then winking at me.

"Agreed. Now go. Speed- run into the room and confuse them. Gabe- chill them down a good 40 degrees. Lash," I sighed. "I don't want you hurt, so please be careful and just watch my back. Both Frankie and I will have yours, promise."

Frankie and I slid in through the window as everyone finished doing their jobs. I signaled for Frankie to go find the Commander as I searched the room for Jet Stream. Knowing the two of them, Steve would be the one guarding Bobby and Josie would be the lookout. I found her standing around boxes looking at the baby picture of Will she kept in her wallet.

"Why are you doing this?" She broke out of her trance and stared at me with tears in her eyes.

"I thought it was a good idea, to kill her before she gained her powers. But then I imagined how I would feel if anyone would have taken Will. Amazon must be heartbroken right now." I glared and my lip started to twitch.

"She is... Look, just let the child be, hand her over so I can leave." Josie put the picture back into her wallet and put it in her back pocket.

"I can't do that. I'm going to kill you, kill the child, and then go home with my husband and act as if nothing ever happened." She flew at me, knocking me to the ground. I used my telekinesis to fly her against the wall. "Now the news never said you could do that."

"Because I didn't use my powers until now." She flew at me again, this time landing in front of me and throwing a punch. I ducked and rammed her to the ground.

"Why are you even here Vixen?" She growled pushing me off of her and standing up. We circled each other, both trying to figure out which way to go.

"I'm not letting you kill her."

"Wow, I didn't know that Baron had a whore who did his job for him while he's locked up."

"You're one to talk, bitch." I pounced on her and slammed her head against the concrete ground. "He's the muscle and what are you? You're the transportation and entertainment, that's it. Real nice powers."

"You don't know me or him."

"Oh I know you better than you think I do." My hair fell over my shoulders as I stared into her eyes. "You're doing this for him, not for yourself. You're basically his minion, it's not an equal partnership." Josie grabbed me by the hair and flew up into the air as I kicked and hissed in pain. I punched her in the stomach and landed on my feet as she curled over in pain. I stood over her and leaned down.

"This much trouble for a child that's not even yours." She spat blood onto the ground and I cackled.

"You're going to die now." I grabbed her by the front of her costume about to punch her with all of my strength. She reached up and pulled my mask off. I smirked and looked her in the eye.

"Amazon?" I nodded. "Why?" I shook my head. I punched her, hearing the satisfying crack of her neck breaking, and started to walk away.

"Dumb-ass bitch."

* * *

**I'm finally back : )**

**My vacation was awesome, very cute boys. : D haha.**

**But I think I might've done some serious damage to my head. In the shower I hit it off of a metal bar on the side when I leaned down, off the ceiling (top bunk), off the bars in the bottom bunk (three times), a folding door that was outside of my door. I've been slurring my words and not making complete sentences when I talk. So yeah, I might need a CAT scan. Hahaha.**

**Hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Review thanks to:**

**RandomRiter,**

**SailorBoo- even worse, we left our condo at like 1 am. The ride home was hell. My little nine year old cousin kept kicking me when she was sleeping, and then laid her head on me and snored,**

**Writerandreader,**

**InkShaper- very soon, like next chapter soon. : ) haha.**

_**Playlist for this chapter:**_

**If I Had You- Adam Lambert**

**When Doves Cry- Prince**

**Magic- Emii**

**Breath- Breaking Benjamin**

**Crazy Train- Forever the Sickest Kids**

**Supermassive Black Hole- Muse**

_-Cwarnic93_


	14. Killing Me Not So Softly

I wandered through the warehouse looking for any sign of Frankie or the others. There was nothing but complete silence, not a good sign. I slid my hands along my utility belt looking for a weapon of any kind. Steve is stronger than what Josie was, and she even put up a fight. My belt was empty of all weapons, not even daggers.

"Shit. Powers don't fail me now," I whispered to myself. My lip was bleeding but wasn't busted, I had a bruise forming on the side of my forehead, and my mask was lying on the floor beside Josie's dead form. I had Josie's blood on my right hand, the hand that I had killed her with. I didn't feel guilt and I didn't feel regret, no remorse of any kid. All I felt was blind fury, I wanted Steve's blood on my hands. The thrill of killing him feeding my newly found addiction. I licked the blood from my lip and walked forward. Light was seeping through the door in front of me. I peered through the corner and saw Steve chaining up Frankie's unconscious form beside Bobby. Bobby was crying and begging him not to hurt either one of them. Speed was tied to a chair with Gabe tied behind him. Lash wasn't in the room, meaning that he was still safe.

"The Scarlet Vixen, we finally meet." Steve's voice wasn't like it usually was, it was vicious instead of the normal amused tone. "I see that you're shocked to find me, a superhero, trying to kill an innocent young child. Tsk, tsk; you'd think that a villain would actually understand."

"You're not a hero," I spat, pushing the door open behind me.

"Ahh, Amazon. Well, this isn't exactly a surprise now, is it? The apple doesn't fall far from the evil tree."

"You're one to talk. Always the heroic one, now turned bad. What, was people relying on you to save them too much to handle?"

"So sarcastic, so bitter. Just like your grandmother, did she ever tell you about the scar on her back?"

"What scar?" I growled, narrowing my eyes at him.

"The scar that I gave her years ago, before you were even born. We were fighting after she robbed a jewelry store. Her back was exposed and I had a piece of glass. She tried to give up, but I knew it was a lie. What villain gives up that easily? So I drove that piece of glass into her back as far as I could. Her tears mixed with her blood on the ground and I finally pulled the glass out, once her pulse had slowed down. Of course she used her telekinesis to both push me away and keep her cut closed. She just wouldn't die, now you on the other hand. You're weak, you'll die easier." He threw me on the ground and stepped on my throat. He put more pressure down as I gasped and choked. My vision started to blur and he smirked in satisfaction. I saw black and white stripes wrap around his neck and pull him down on the ground. Lash touched my face as I started to breathe again. I held Steve down with my telekinesis as I stood up and walked towards him.

"You tried to kill my grandmother and you just tried to take my life, you failed at both. But I didn't fail when I broke Josie's neck and watched the blood pour out of her lifeless body." He struggled against my restraint. "I'm going to have the same satisfaction of killing you that I had when I took the life out of her." I cackled and Lash put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He seemed hesitant but I nodded and leaned down in Steve's face. I picked him up and pushed him against the wall, sliding him up a foot. I put my finger to his jugular, about to push in and bust it. I felt a pain in my chest that I've never had before. It felt like someone was literally sucking the life out of me. It was similar to the pain I had when Penny stabbed me through the stomach, but it was much worse. My heart beat made the pain worse and it felt like it was hitting off of something that was making it irregular. I looked down and dropped him. He shoved a dagger into my chest, stabbing me in the heart. I fell against the wall as the blood poured down my costume. Lash had tears in his eyes as he held onto my limp body. My eyelids were struggling to keep open as I stared at him.

"You won't die, you can't." He whispered in my ear, kissing the side of my forehead.

"I don't think my healing ability can fix this." I whispered back, coughing up blood. I heard something sizzle and I looked over to Bobby. Her hands were on fire and she was panicking. The chains melted off of her wrists but she stayed in place, three feet off the ground. She had received the powers of pyrokinesis and flight. I smiled before spitting out the blood. "Take it out." Lash nodded and pulled the dagger out. Bobby had tears streaming down her face and screamed before she flew at Steve, her arms still aflame. The only difference between Warren's flames and Bobby's were that hers were blue, meaning that they could do more damage because they were hotter. Frankie had gained consciousness and was now staring at me. Our eyes locked and she had tears streaming down her face. Neither needing to say word. I knew I was going to die, nothing could make me think otherwise. It was the end for me.

"Do you hear me?" Bobby asked, leaning down in front of me. I nodded and she hugged me. "He's dead, I killed him." I looked over and saw Steve's body burnt to a crisp. I let out a hollow laugh and winced. My eyes started to flutter shut, without my control, and finally closed. I heard crying before I completely blanked.

* * *

_I saw a bright light and walked towards it, seeing a door. I opened the door and found myself walking out of a house. There was an open back yard, it looked like the backyard to my mansion but it was aged more. I saw a little girl with red hair, brown eyes and a button nose. She looked around eight, maybe nine and had a younger child in her arms who looked around four. He had brown hair and eyes identical to the girl's chocolate brown ones. Bobby was sitting on a swing watching the two of them with twinkling eyes. Bobby looked to be in her mid-twenties and looked more mature. James was sitting in the grass with a very pregnant Frankie sitting on his lap, her wedding band sparkled in the light. Speed walked out from behind me and sat beside Bobby in another swing, and then he grabbed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. The girl sat the little boy down and he ran towards a bench where Lash was sitting. Lash now had shorter hair and had facial hair. I smiled at the two as tears started in my eyes._

"_Mommy!" The girl shouted before running towards me. She cartwheeled and her arms extended just like Lash's did. My eyes widened a bit but I accepted her hug. "I missed you! Uncle Wally needs to start visiting you instead of you leaving us. Especially when my little brother or sister is going to be here soon." I looked down and placed a hand on my pregnant stomach._

"_Honey, what's your name?" She giggled and kissed the top of my belly._

"_How could you forget my name, mommy. It's me, Amelia!" My breath hitched in my throat as I stared down at her._

"_Of course it is, baby." I kissed her forehead and looked down at the wedding band on my left hand ring finger. One word was engraved in it, _forever_. I glanced down at my chest and noticed a scar where Steve had stabbed me in the heart. Lash walked up to me, the toddler in his arms and kissed my cheek._

"_Can you believe this happened twelve years ago," he traced the scar with his index finger. I noticed the matching wedding band on his hand, only his had _Always _engraved into it._

"_Twelve years ago," I whispered to myself, looking at everyone again and smiling. _

The scene disappeared and went to an almost empty room. There were three figures standing in front of me, all three were female. The first, and what appeared to be the oldest, had long black hair and piercing blue eyes. The next had medium length brown hair and vibrant green eyes. The third and final had short natural blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked them stepping back a little as the blonde's eyes bored into me.

"Alyson!" The brunette hissed at her, narrowing her eyes.

"Shut up, Evangeline. You don't trust her either!" The blonde, Alyson, snapped back.

"The two of you hush up," The oldest said calmly. "Hello Amazon." She smiled at me and then nodded to the others. "I am May and these are my sisters Evangeline and Alyson, and we are the fates."

"I thought that was just a fairytale." Alyson glared at me and shook her head.

"No, we're not a _fairytale._ May here seems to be very fond of you, we've saved your life once before and we're about to do it again. We were just a little _late _this time and didn't have time to stop the death from happening."

"The reason you need to be_ alive _is because you are vital to the future, you saved Roberta on more than one occasion. She's important to the world's safety and not only that, but you've seen a glimpse of your future. Three children, congratulations. One of them is very important, but which one- we cannot tell you." May spoke with sincerity. "But for now, we would like for you to speak with someone."

"Well hey there sweetheart, get yourself killed again?" An all too familiar voice spoke up. It was like I was looking in a mirror.

"Amelia?" I asked, awestruck. She smirked and nodded.

"In the flesh, finally."

* * *

**Two updates in one day, I love you guys that much!**

**: )**

**Haha.**

**Review thanks to:**

**RandomRiter,**

**Evilpixie417,**

**SailorBoo- I had hiccups! Badly.**

**Also, this isn't the end yet. There are still a few more chapters. I might go to eighteen or nineteen. I'm still working that out.**

**Love the feedback, keep it coming. : )**

**-Cwarnic93**

**Also, I learned that I have Microsoft Word on my cellphone so I can type my stories on there! Hahaha! :D**

**So I can write anywhere I am without the hassle of carrying around a laptop or pen and paper!**

**I've defeated you world! Mwahaha! : D**


	15. Choosing the Right Path

"Confused?" Amelia asked while we walked through the garden. The Fates had decided to let us have some time to ourselves, since it's been so long.

"Very confused, actually. How are you alive?" She laughed and shook her head, glancing over the tulips in front of us.

"I'm not alive, neither are you at this state. We're merely in limbo, A.K.A the Fates lair. They've decided to let me stay here for as long as I want. Being out of that necklace is all I've wanted for the last few centuries. Now that I'm free, I'll take anything I can get to being alive. Even if it means being near dead." I moved to stand in front of her with questioning eyes.

"Can't you come back with me? Live on the other side, alive. They'll allow that won't they?" She sighed and sat down on the concrete bench, patting the seat beside of her. I followed suit and looked past the garden at the waterfall as she spoke.

"I wish I could, but it's either limbo or death. I cannot go back, even if I were to try. They want me here for a reason."

"And what's that reason?"

"To become one of them and watch over you." I smiled and I noticed the burning sensation in my throat as my vision blurred from tears.

"Why is it that I'm allowed back and you're not?" She put her arm around my shoulders and squeezed, attempting to comfort and succeeding a little.

"Because you have a destiny that needs to be fulfilled, whereas I have already finished my life on Earth. My years are to be continued out while I'm here." I nodded and wiped away a stray tear that slid down my cheek. "Now that you've seen your future, what do you think?"

"You're the one that showed me, aren't you?" She nodded and grinned.

"You name your daughter after me, how cute." I laughed and sniffled a little.

"I'm kind of shocked that Lash is the one that I'm going to spend my life with. I mean..." I sighed and continued, "I want to spend my life with him, but I didn't think our relationship would withstand twelve years."

"Never question the powers of love, my dear. No matter who you are, you can't deny love. I for one have learned that through my years in the necklace."

"My only question is... when do we get married? Twelve years from now my oldest will be eight, so we'll **be **married when I'm twenty-two. So how long until he pops the question?" She smirked and looked away from me.

"I cannot give you that information, but how do you even know that he's the one that asks?" I smiled and nodded.

"True, but I think I'm a little more old fashioned than asking him to marry me."

"Just think about it." She whispered, winking at me. "Now we have some more things to discuss." She stood up and signaled her hand for me to follow. We walked back into the room with the Fates and May smiled at me.

"Hello Amazon," I returned the smile. "We have something important to inform you with." I nodded for her to continue. "The future you seen will be non-existent if you don't give up your life of crime."

"What?"

"You heard her," Alyson scowled at me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yes, I did hear her. But why? Why do I have to give it up?"

"If you don't give it up, your relationship with Lash will end. Actually, instead of explaining it, I'll show you." A light flashed and a scene appeared before me. Frankie was fighting with James before she smacked him across the face.

_"__I told you I'm not raising a child in this kind of environment. So no, I'm not marrying you." _Her words hurt him more than the slap did. He stood up, his cheek turning slightly red, and shook his head.

_"__I'm tired of arguing about this. I'm done here. If you won't marry me, fine. I'll find someone who will love me in return. Goodbye Rockett." _James's eyes had lost the devious glint to them and it looked like he had had the life sucked out of him. He walked out of the door leaving Frankie with tears in her eyes.

_"__I never said I didn't love you," _she whispered to herself before walking up the stairs and slamming the door.

"You made Frankie bitter, angrier. She didn't want children anymore but James did. They're relationship ended at this time." May's voice hit my ears.

"Show me when Lash and I break up." I whispered to her and felt wind hit my face as the scene changed. We were now in an alley where Lash was smoking and waiting against the wall of a bank. The brick wall busted and I walked out. My costume was much sluttier and I was wearing stripper heels.

_"__How many did you kill?"_ Lash's voice was angry when he saw the blood on my hands run down the bags of money.

_"__Just five, why does it matter anyway?" _My voice wasn't like it normally was. I could tell something inside of me had snapped and made me like this.

_"__We've talked about this! Dammit Vixen! You promised when she died that you'd cut back!"_

_"__Don't you dare criticize me on this! I didn't plan her death and neither did you! No one could've controlled it!"_

_"__Yes they could have! You could have given up this life and she would be alive right now. We'd have kids instead of being in a loveless marriage."_

_"_Loveless _marriage! You call five years of being together loveless? So what, the sex means nothing to you?"_

_"__No it doesn't! It's like you wouldn't even care if I was another man or not!"_

_"__I would prefer another man to you right about now!"_

_"__Screw you, Amazon." _With that Lash threw his wedding band on the ground and walked away. He stopped and turned back around, looking my elder self straight in the eye. _"I hope this man knows what he's getting himself into when he chooses to be with you."_

"I've seen enough." I said loudly before I turned around. "Who dies?" All of them looked away. "Who dies?" I yelled this time, making a few of them flinch. Alyson didn't have anything mean to say, but she had sympathy in her eyes.

"Bobby." Evangeline whispered.

"H-how?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"The cops blew up the building she was in and she fell back onto a broken board. It went right through one of her lungs and killed her instantly." The tears slid down my face as I closed my eyes.

"She dies, because of me." I composed myself and ran a hand through my hair. "I'll do it, I'll give it up."

"There's something we need you to do." I nodded.

"Anything."

"Promise to not use your powers for offense, just defense."

"Got it."

"But she's allowed to use her telekinesis for certain things right?" Amelia asked, winking.

"What she does in the bedroom-"

"Whoa no!" I interrupted May shaking my head. "She meant things like levitating objects to me instead of standing up."

"Oh, of course." I nodded, my face still red with embarrassment.

"Are you ready to go back?" Alyson asked, lifting her hood over her head. The others followed suit and clasped their hands together.

"Yes." I hugged Amelia one last time.

"I can still talk to you, you know. It's not the end for me."

"Just don't annoy me to no end." We both laughed as the light flashed in front of my eyes. I could feel the pain from the slice in my chest and I could hear faint voices.

"She can't be dead, she lived through the coma!" Lash's voice pleaded.

"Man, you have to realize, she might not be coming back. I'm sorry." Speed said, I could imagine him sitting his hand on Lash's shoulder. I took in a big intake of breath as my eyes snapped open.

"Thank you, God!" Lash shouted before hugging me.

* * *

"So what happened?" Lash asked as we stood on my balcony. He had his arm around my waist, holding onto me tightly.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He smirked and cocked his eyebrow.

"Try me." I laughed and shook my head.

"Maybe another day."

"It must've been something really important to make you give up this life."

"Yeah, it was. I saw a _much _better life. I got to see my future."

"You did, huh?"

"Yes, I did." He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"So did you marry someone up to your standards?"

"Actually, he was past my standards."

"Uh huh. So can I know about what all you saw?"

"No... It's a surprise." I ran into the room, Lash on my tail.

"Now that's not fair!"

"It's completely fair in my mind!" _'I'd pick Lash over villainy any day.' _I thought to myself while running from him.

_'I would too.' _Amelia's voice entered my mind and I grinned.

_'Glad to see your back.'_

_'I'm here whenever you want me to be.'_

* * *

**I don't know how many more chapters I have left, but this is NOT the end. I repeat NOT THE END! I'll have to get everything in order soon.**

**P.S. No update tomorrow- Wisdom teeth are getting removed. Wish me luck.**

**Hope that you liked this chapter.**

**Review thanks to:**

**SailorBoo,**

**InkShaper- We shall learn about the child either in the end of the third or beginning of the fourth haha. and actually, Warren might find out in my third story. I'm still debating on putting him in or not. Lol. And as for Will- I don't have any revenge planned... yet. It might change.,**

**and RandomRiter.**

**-Cwarnic93**


	16. Giving It All Away

I stood in my closet staring at the costume hanging before me. I wouldn't miss it, I knew that for sure. I looked at myself in the mirror, swearing to myself that I would never dress like this again. I was wearing a black blazer with a matching skirt, pantyhose and black pumps. My hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail with no strays or bumps. The only thing that stuck out was my mask that I had put on. I know it seems odd, but it's the only way that I could go on with my plan. A few days after my life ended I had made a decision. There was only one way that I could get rid of the guilt of taking people's lives.

"Let's just hope that they don't try to kill me," I whispered to myself before running my hands down my skirt, flattening it out. I glanced at my now completely healed scar. My healing ability should have stopped the scar from happening but I didn't mind; the scar was there as a reminder. A reminder of what happened that night and why I did what I am going to do today. I walked out of my closet, shutting the light off at the switch and glancing back at the costume one more time. I pressed a button and the costume closed behind a wall, never to be seen again. My heels _'clink'_ed as I walked down the steps not giving attention to my feet. My heel bent sideways and I fell backwards, my butt landing two steps above me. A piece of hair fell out of the ponytail and I blew at it, trying to get it out of my eyes. My knees were kept together as one leg sat on the step below me (sideways) and my other lain out straight.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" James asked as he slid his arm around Frankie, whose attire was similar to my own. She kept her mask on but had a gray suit, the only difference being she wore a pant suit.

_'I agree with her, you don't seem to be in your best state right now.'_ Amelia said, the sound of a nail file being used in the background. I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway.

"Yes, I'm just a little clumsy today. I promise that I won't be like this during the conference. Now please leave it be, the both of you." I mumbled the last part under my breath, directing towards Amelia as I glared at thin air. Lash shook his head with a smile on his face and walked over to me. He held his hand out to me, and as I took it he led me to my feet _almost _gracefully. I stumbled a little as I walked down the last few steps and stood in front of Frankie. "You know that you don't have to do this with me, right?"

"Oh I know, but I want to. We did this together, we'll end it together." I nodded and grinned at her.

"It's been great working with you, Styx." I held out my hand for her to shake and she took it, shaking it vigorously.

"Ditto, Ms. Vixen." She pulled me closer to her, James letting go of her waist, and hugged me.

"You can live here with me as long as you like," I hugged back and looked around the room as she released. "The same goes for all of you."

"But I, on the other hand, have to leave," Gabe spoke up, walking closer to me. He hugged me and whispered so only I could here, "it was fun while it lasted, but I'm not meant to be here." So that's why Gabe wasn't shown in my future, he's not in it.

"I understand," I replied as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I'm going to miss you, buddy."

"The feeling is mutual." We let go and I stared at the door.

"Well we better go, soon. Don't want to keep them waiting now, do we?"

* * *

"A great man once said 'the truth will set you free', and I agree with this statement. I am here not only for the guilt I feel but to start a new life. I offer money to all of those families of the men I have killed and everything I've stolen will be returned. Before I say anything else, I would like to add. The Commander and Jet Stream were killed at my hands, they stole my daughter preparing to kill her and I have the proof. I understand if you do not believe me, truthfully I do, but the words that come out of my mouth are not lies." Of course I had to lie about killing the Commander, Bobby was only thirteen and I could only imagine her punishment. I wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to her. Frankie stood beside me, our masks still in place as we stood on a stage at a press conference. They all raised their hands and I pointed to one, offering for him to ask a question. "Yes?"

"You say that they stole your _daughter_, you can't be any older than nineteen. How is this so?" The man asked, tapping his pen to his chin, ready to write down anything I said.

"I'm only eighteen sir, but yes they did steal my _adopted_ daughter." He was hanging off of every word I said as he wrote down, looking back up every so often. "Before the question is asked, we believe they stole her because of her father. The Commander's arch enemy Baron Battle; during her kidnapping she had received her powers and will be trained to use them for good. I have just the idea of what two people will train her." I smirked as I thought about Warren trying to teach her to control her flames and Will having flames shot at him when he became stern during their lessons. They would be the perfect teachers for her, before going to Sky High of course. I trusted Principal Powers, she's befriended my grandmother and that alone gives me enough reason to let Bobby go to school there.

"Why did you do what you did?" A female reporter snapped me out of my daydream, a scowl on her face as she stared at me.

"One word, _revenge. _Revenge for being put into a coma, for almost being raped in an alleyway, and for my life being threatened many of times. I will admit my reasons were solely self-centered and I had no excuse for most of the things that I've done. I apologize to the people of our city and promise to never harm another innocent again." A lot of chatter was amongst the reporters before one spoke up.

"So your giving it up?"

"Yes, no villainy. I will also not be a hero. I've decided to give _all_ of it up to have a nice life for my significant other and myself. I don't want to ruin anything we have because of this." I looked at Lash who was standing in the back of the crowd grinning at me.

"Is there anything else?" I gulped and nodded.

"Yes... there is." I sighed and looked at Frankie, giving a weak smile. It was now or never. I had to do this in order for myself to be completely clean. I would take anything that was thrown at me. I would protect Bobby and Lash from anything they would do. I couldn't stop what I was about to do. It would relieve my shoulders from the weight that was pressing on them, a little thing called _guilt_. I slid the rubber band out of my hair, allowing my hair to lay flat. I scrunched my hair up and ran my fingers through it. Frankie nodded and reached her hand up at the same time I did, the both of us taking our masks off simultaneously.

"My name is Rockett Jones," Frankie waved to the reporters as they gasped. I wasn't sure whether they were shocked by who we were and how our families were involved in the community or how young we looked.

"And my name is Amazon Jinx, formerly Stronghold." Most of the members of the audience let out giant gasps. Now I knew they were shocked by my name. "From now on we'll just be another two citizens, living our lives out without crime fighting or crime at all."

"We'll be just like you." Frankie's words made me shudder. I didn't want to be just like them, most of the citizens in our city were leeches. They weren't very innocent themselves, covering up murders by accusing other people, most of the time those people being related to them.

"That is all," I threw my mask into the crowd and walked off the stage with Frankie at my side. Neither of us looked back as we ignored the questions that were being thrown at us.

* * *

**Two chapters left... I think. Lol. I'm not sure yet. But I know that one of them is going to be a special extra, woohoo!**

**Ugh, I feel so sick. : ( Nausea from my pain pills have kicked in, but I'll have all of my readers know- the surgery went well. Haha. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong, no dry sockets or anything. I'm actually proud that I was able to type this out today. I wasn't very loopy at all either, I guess that's a good thing. Anyway, hope that you liked this chapter.**

"**Thank you! Thank you! You're all too kind!**

**And my review thanks goes to":**

**RandomRiter- thank you for the good luck. : ),**

**InkShaper- very awesome! Haha. I might even do a spare story for Frankie. Not sure yet. :D,**

**Alya Kihaku- the first time I've heard from you and I thank you for it. : ),**

**and Evilpixie417- thank you, also, for the good luck. :D.**

**Hahaha- this reminds me. My mom was sitting there talking about negative side affects written on the paper. "It says that it can cause bruising, swelling, shattered bone, nausea and all of this other side affects." I sat there staring at her with a straight, bored face and said, "I'm here, I'm tired. I want to get this over-with now. It's too late to turn back, woman!"**

**P.S.- Does anyone know how long it takes for dissolving stitches to, well, dissolve? Haha. They never told me. Also- what kinds of food should I eat?**

**Personally, I'm enjoying the chicken broth and Italian frozen ice. : )**

**But I cannot live off of those for more than a week, I'll get sick of them. Rotfl.**

**-Cwarnic93 :D**


	17. Summer

_Summer Special:_

"Amazon, get your ass down here! They're here and we need you to show them where to put it!" Frankie shouted up the stairs as I changed my shirt. The one lying on the floor was covered in flour from the cupcakes I made earlier. I walked down the stairs, pulling my shirt past my stomach, and glanced up to meet the gazes of two men.

"So your here to install the pool?" I asked, smiling at them while I landed on the last step. I glanced past them and towards the kitchen door as I heard the 'ding' from the oven timer.

"Dammit!" Lash shouted as something tin hit the ground. I looked towards Frankie and rolled my eyes.

"I need to handle that," I pointed towards the direction of the kitchen. "Do you think you can handle this?" I asked her, retying my pony tail. She nodded and grinned.

"Go make sure that your man didn't burn off his hand." We both let out a laugh as I tapped my way into the kitchen, barefoot. I sighed when I saw the sight in the kitchen. Lash had attempted to pick up the tray without an oven-mitt on and dropped it onto the stove top. Speed was running around the kitchen trying to get ice for his hand. Speed stood beside Lash with a bag of ice in his hand trying to make him use it. Lash walked over to the sink and turned it on cold, running it over his hand. Speed quickly followed and held open the bag.

"Stick your hand _into_ the bag!" Speed demanded pushing the bag closer to him.

"No! I can handle this myself!" Lash shouted back, wincing as the cold water hit the red spot on his hand.

"Lash, quit being stubborn already! Put cold water into the bag with the ice and stick your damn hand into it already. I'm not making a run to the hospital today." I said, walking closer and taking the bag from Speed. I put water into the bag and held it in front of Lash. He put his hand into the bag and flinched from the coldness. "Apologize," I said sternly, looking him in the eye.

"Fine, Speed- I'm sorry, you're a good friend... yaddah, yaddah. Thanks for your help." I smacked Lash's good arm and shook my head, smiling a little. I looked over to the cupcakes and noticed that Lash had one pried open. I walked closer but Speed moved in front of me, shaking his head 'no.'

"Don't step _any _closer. We're not done in here, yet. Now take your cute little butt and help Franks with the pool-installer-dude-things." I gave him a questioning look but walked away anyway.

_'I hear wedding bells! Duh-duh, duh duh!'_ Amelia teased, having the sound of bells play in the background.

"_You don't know that for sure."_

_'Hun, he had a cupcake pried open. He didn't take the time to find an oven-mitt. He was rushing to put a ring into the cupcake and give it to you!'_

"_It does piece together but I still have my doubts." _Amelia coughed and I looked up to see Frankie smiling at the guys, who were endlessly flirting with her. She gave me a look, explaining that she wanted to get them away from her. I walked outside and made my way over to her.

"So where did you want the pool, exactly?" Frankie asked me, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the men and then back to me.

"Oh, um, right there." I pointed across the yard to the far left, as they eyed the scorch marks in the grass. Looks like Bobby had been practicing out in the yard again. "We had a, uh... luau the other night and one of the posts fell and caught fire to the grass." They nodded in understanding and I sighed out of relief. I looked up to Bobby's window and noticed a blue light. Shit, she was practicing in her room! A fireball flew out of her open window, about to land on the ground. I raised my hand and the fireball held it's place in the air. The guys looked at me and I bent my arm, pretending to be itching my back. Bobby looked out of her window and down at me, mouthing 'sorry.' I directed the fireball back up to her window and she took it in her hand, extinguishing it as she caught it. She closed her window and left the room. Bobby walked out of the door to the backyard and hugged me.

"I'll start practicing in the training room," she whispered and I nodded. One of the guys glanced at Bobby and then nudged the other, both of them smirking at her.

"Hey douche bags, hurry up and finish the pool! She's thirteen and I will press charges for sexual harassment." They went back to work in a flash and I took Bobby back into the mansion.

"Where did you get the money for the in-ground pool anyway?" Lash asked as he wrapped a towel around his hand.

"Grams; just because I gave up my money doesn't mean she had to give up hers," I smirked and winked at Lash. "She likes to give me things."

"Which is always good for us," Frankie added as she came in behind me. "But anyway, when do we get cupcakes?" Frankie's eyes lit up like a little kid's.

"I don't know." I narrowed my eyes at Lash. "Are you done prying them open?" Lash's cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"They're done," he replied, not looking me directly in the eye, which made me cock my eyebrow.

"O-kay," Frankie ran towards the kitchen, pushing Speed out of her way as he exited through the door. "Strawberry!" She squealed in excitement. Her face popped out from behind the door, grinning at me like mad. "STRAWBERRY!" She screamed, icing already covering her lips. I giggled and shook my head.

"Your sister is off her rocker," Speed told Ralph as he licked the icing off of his cupcake. Ralph looked up from his book and nodded.

"Yeah, we've establish that before. Thanks to therapy." Ralph looked back into the book and flipped a page.

"Frankie," I spoke up, hoping that she would hear me through her frenzy. I heard a faint 'hmm' and continued, "why don't you take the cupcakes and come on up to my room?"

"Okay," it was muffled but then I heard the sounds of plates clanking and spoons hitting plates. She walked out of the kitchen with a dozen cupcakes on her plate, she had piled the icing on top of them.

"Want some cupcake with your icing?" I put my finger across one of the cupcakes and licked the icing off. "This is good, did you guys make it or use a container?" I directed towards Speed and Lash.

"We mixed them," Speed answered.

"It was Speed's idea," Lash added before rolling his eyes.

"I bet it was, now come on Frankie. I need to talk to you about some things." She nodded, handing me a cupcake and licking the icing off of her face. I grinned and bit into the cupcake, leading Frankie to my room.

* * *

**I know it's short; but like it says at the top, it's a summer special, I would've made it longer- but it leads to the next (and final) chapter.**

**Review Thanks to:**

**Evilpixie417- it's mushed up ice that's flavored. I'm in love with it! They have it on the boardwalk in Ocean City, Maryland. But they also have Polish Ice, which I prefer to the Italian. It's soft, like ice cream, and sweet- but there's no fat in it. Lol. But if your like me, and go nuts while eating it, it will still cause brain freeze. Haha.,**

**RandomRiter,**

**(double thanks, since you just reviewed the last two chapters) SailorBoo.**

**-Cwarnic93**


	18. The End: For Now

"I told Lash that it would be a surprise but I never told you that," I whispered to Frankie before shutting the door and locking it.

"So you're going to reveal the secretive future to me?" She sat the cupcakes down on my dresser before sitting on one of the bean bag chairs on the floor. I nodded and sat on the bean bag chair beside her.

"First of all, Amelia is back." She looked away from me as if trying to remember and then nodded. "I got to meet the Fates."

"You mean they're actually real?"

"Yes! May is the oldest, Evangeline is the middle child, and Alyson is the youngest and what appears to be the one that hates me the most."

"Now go on; I want to hear about what you saw!"

"I'll tell you this first; I saw Bobby and Speed holding hands." We both squealed like little girls and then giggled at our reaction.

"Wait, how old was she?"

"About twenty-five."

"Meaning we were thirty?" I nodded and grinned.

"Now for me; Lash and I are married... and have two kids, with one on the way. I have a little girl who was about eight and a boy whose four."

_'Tell her your daughter's name!' _Amelia shouted with glee, I could imagine her jumping up in down.

"The girl's name was Amelia, I didn't get to find out about the boy's though."

"How cute!" I nodded and grinned.

"She had Lash's power."

"So mini-stretchy?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Yes, mini-stretchy." Her eyes filled with excitement as she lent forward, getting closer to me.

"Now tell me what you saw about me!" Her grin widened and it looked as if her face was about to burst.

"You and James were sitting in the yard, a wedding band sitting on your finger," I pointed to her left hand ring finger. "You were pregnant."

"I marry James?" Her voice was light as she rubbed the back of her neck, staring at the ground. A smile appeared on her face as she looked up at me. "I never thought that he and I would take things that far. We're in love, yes. But marriage? Wow."

"I know how you feel," I whispered, rubbing her shoulder. The future was pretty much our nightmare coming true. Frankie and I both shared one common fear, growing up. The main reason for said fear: changing. We feared getting older because with age comes responsibility, and having responsibilities changes you.

"Promise me something," she said, fixating her gaze onto her bracelet.

"Sure."

"We'll keep in touch." I laughed and shook my head.

"That's going to be the least of our worries." I stood up and led her towards my balcony, the both of us sitting down on the bench outside. We talked for another hour until the sun started to set. The guys were finished putting markers in the ground and would start on the pool tomorrow. I stood up against the bars and stared across the yard. Frankie's snoring broke me out of my trance and I laughed silently underneath of my breath. Before I could even think about taking her to her room James came out onto the balcony and lifted her with ease. "How did you-?"

"I know her well enough to have expected this to happen," He answered, I nodded and smiled. I bent my arms across the bar once more and looked up at the stars that were starting to appear in the sky.

"I knew that I'd find you here," Lash's voice interrupted my roaming thoughts and I kept my gaze on the sky, only giving him a simple 'mm-hmm' as an answer. He walked up to me, mimicking my pose and bumping my hip with his own. "Here's your cupcake." He threw it to me and I caught it with ease, just missing the icing. I glanced over it and scrunched my eyebrows together.

_'Open it!' _Amelia demanded in my head. I bit into it, feeling the inside hollowed out. I chewed and looked inside of the cupcake. There was a folded piece of paper so I sat the cupcake down and took the paper out. It read '_Look at me._' I looked up to see Lash's intense gaze on me. I let out a laugh and smacked his arm.

"Nerd," I mumbled, sighing a little.

"We've been dating for a few months, correct?"

"Correct, five to be exact." I looked over his expression and noticed he was slightly nervous.

"Okay, this is kind of hard for me to say. But," he pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him as I wrapped my arms around his middle. "I love you." He whispered, making me smile. I kissed his chin, and put my nose against his jaw bone.

"I know," I pulled away from him and he shook his head pulling me closer. "And I love you too." He kissed me as my hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly.

"Reach into my back pocket," he whispered, kissing my ear. I giggled and looked up at him questioningly.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions!"

"Fine!" I slid my hand into his back pocket and felt something round and metal like. I pulled it out and backed away from him. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I stared down at it. "Is this?" He nodded and took it from my hands. He bent down onto one knee making me gasp.

"Amazon, will you-"

"Are you stupid!" I shouted, picking him up by the shoulders and backing him up against the bars. "You don't even need to ask, dimwit." He slid the ring onto my finger and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair. "Who gave you the idea to do this?"

"My mom." I looked down at him in shock.

"You got in touch with your mom?" He nodded and smiled.

"She divorced Harvey."

"Congratulations Elizabeth." I whispered to no one and then giggled.

"But she thought that since you were quite the unique one, that this would be the best way to ask."

"I love your mom, but you really didn't need to even ask." He nodded.

"But I'd prefer to be proper about it."

"I'm sure you would."

"So the wedding...?" He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"What about it?"

"When?" I sighed and thought about it, contemplating on everything.

"How about March?"

"March?"

"Yes, March."

"I'm good with it if you are." I nodded and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You better be." I lifted myself from Lash and dropped to the floor of the balcony.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wake Frankie's ass up and tell her the good news." I picked up the cupcake and walked back into the room.

"That's my Mazy-bug," he whispered, following me into my room.

"And don't you forget it!"

* * *

**The finale to the sequel. : )**

**Review thanks to: **

**RandomRiter,**

**Alya Kihaku,**

**and InkShaper- Hoodsies? Just the name itself makes it sound good. haha. I'm going to have to look that up.**

**And fin-eek! (I purposely spelled it like that)**

**I'll be working on the third installment very very soon. *grins***

**Thanks to all of those readers who added this story to their story alert or favorite stories and me to their author alert and/or favorite authors. : )**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


End file.
